


Thy Name is Jealousy

by PlutoAce14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoAce14/pseuds/PlutoAce14
Summary: To anyone else there were a number of instances before now, where Kara should have noticed. However, it wasn't the drawn-out hugs or the lingering touches, but the eyes that finally get her. The way they stared daggers just as sharp as the owner's tongue. Kara's noticed now and she's not sure she could stop if she tried. She's not sure if she wants to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I couldn't get out of my head and finally decided to write out.

The first time Kara recognized it. She was standing next to Winn's desk discussing the plans for a Super Friends game night. It was several weeks since Kara's promotion to the editorial team. After years spent filtering and proofing through Cat's work load before she ever saw them, Kara was enjoying being officially payed for it. However, it did come with a few down sides. For instance, her new office was five floors down, windowless, and apparently the previous occupant couldn’t determine how much cologne was enough.

Despite the relocation Kara still found herself five levels up at least once a day. James and Winn were both still there. Plus, years of being at Cat's side, attuned to her every heartbeat, was a habit hard to break. Even through five layers of flooring Kara could still tell when Cat was exasperated, frustrated, or just all around tired. Miss Teschmacher was good. Kara interviewed her and trained her. She even left Eve the holy grail of all things Miss Grant, an infamous binder filled with the necessities of organizing Cat's life. But Kara, she had the years. Years spent at Cat's side creating a dependency neither would ever admit to.

So, Kara on this level wasn't a surprise. No one batted an eye, when she would stop to chat with James or geek out with Winn. They even got used to her eating lunch on Miss Grant's balcony. Something that Cat insisted on, after claiming she saw dark circles forming under Kara's eyes. Miss Grant, with a pointed look, blamed it on the lack of sun light Kara received in her office. Luckily Kara was able to talk her out of forcing her new boss, who had the corner office with all windows, to swap with her. Thus, the start of frequent lunch meetings on the sun filled balcony. Admittedly, Kara had a rough couple of days fighting off a group of underground aliens who liked to roam in dark creepy tunnels in the dead of night. The lack of windows was not a problem, but Kara wasn't about to explain that. Not when she still pretended to believe Cat didn't know she was Supergirl and Cat still pretended not to know. Kara, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, would take what she could get. None of this, though, explained the current glare being thrown Kara's way.

If Kara didn't know for a fact that Cat couldn't shoot lasers out of her eyes, she would be ducking about now. Kara turned to look behind her. Nope no one was there. She turned back with her head tilted slightly to the side. Actually, Kara noticed it wasn't exactly directed at her. No Miss Grant was currently staring daggers into one Mon-El of Daxam. Kara held back the groan she wanted to release. Mon-El or Mike had only been at CatCo a week and already Kara had to save the man boy from being fired twice. She pursed her lips in annoyance hoping she could rectify whatever slight the Daxamite apparently achieved.

"Kara... Earth to Kara." Winn snapped his fingers in front of her face, while Mon-El looked over at the shorter man eye brows raised and pinched together. "Why would the Earth be calling Kara? Does it often..." Winn and Kara both turned towards the struggling Daxamite, causing him to trail off. Winn's mouth hung open and his eyes wanted to roll into the back of his head. "We talked about this." He let out.

"That is another one of this planet's... idioms I take it."

Kara fondly remembered the same back and forth when Alex tried to explain weird Earth phrases. "Yes, usually used when a person is not listening or aware of their present surroundings. Which," Kara added with a pointed look down at Winn, "I was, and Thursday night will work. I will let Alex know."

Winn tuned back to his computer, "Right," he mumbled. "More like drooling over Miss Grant."

"What?" Kara squeaked out. "I- I wasn't." Her cheeks began to pink. "I was just looking out the window." She finished her fists reflexively settling on her hips. Winn and even Mon-El gave her an exasperated look. Why was everyone commenting on her relationship with Miss Grant? Alex and Maggie, who hasn't even met Cat, have made innuendos about Kara's attention to Miss Grant. "I wasn't drooling over Miss-"

"You millennials and your gossip, I don't pay you to huddle around and talk." All three of them startled. Somehow they had missed the steady clack of their boss' heels in her approach. "And you," Cat emphasized waving in Mon-El's general direction, "You're new, so let me be clear at CatCo we take sexual harassment very seriously."

"He has low impulse..." started Winn.

"Sexual what?" Mon-El wondered.

"Miss Grant-" rushed Kara.

All of them talked over each other, but Cat continued undeterred. "So, I suggest you learn to keep your hands to yourself." She finished with a flourish of her hand in the direction of Mon-El and Kara.

The Kryptonian now registering the Daxamite's proximity abruptly stepped to the side, creating a gap between them. Mon-El had been accepted into the House of El by her and Kal. As was common on both planets, familial relations were often very tactile with each other. For some reason Kara wanted to make it clear that she and Mon-El would never... just ew. "Miss Grant it's not-"

"I don't care about excuses no tolerance means zero chances. I suggest you explain that to your friend there." With that said Cat departed just as quickly and deadly as she entered.

"What just happened?" Kara spoke slowly.

"Oh my god, I have to text this to the group." Winn all but squealed as he pulled up his messaging app. Only to be stopped by a super grip over his hand. Kara stood over his shoulder her face one criminals typically feared. "Don't even think about it." She ground out.

"KEIRA!"

Kara looked towards Cat's office, where the CEO was standing in the center. She turned back to Winn to be sure he would not be informing the others of this incident. Kara did not need any more fuel on that fire. Even though she couldn't be sure what just happened. She suspected Cat was jealous and later when she was home tonight Kara will think about what this means. But right now, stopping Alex and the rest of them from knowing, seemed like a good idea.

"KEIRA!"

Kara slowly removed her hand from the mouse giving Winn one last deadly glare to insure he would comply. As she trotted passed Miss Teschmacher into Miss Grant's office, she couldn't help but smile at the sound of Mon-El asking a sputtering Winn if he could show him what would constitute as sexual harassment.


	2. Glass Walls and Even Clearer Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else sees through the glass walls Kara and Cat set around them. How much longer until the two see themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan on making this anything but a one shot. However, you guys have been extremely sweet. So I've decided to extend this out. It is tentatively planned to be five chapters total. Hope you enjoy.

The second time Kara noticed it. She was walking off the elevator a bag from Noonan's carried in her hand. She made it to Eve's desk and placed the bag down on the corner. "Here you go Eve. I had them add the relish you like."

"Kara, thank you, you know you don't have to." Eve smiled up at her accepting the proffered food.

"Trust me, I know how starved you can get running around for Miss Grant." Kara might be exaggerating slightly, but for her not eating almost every hour was starving. It's the reason Winn and James both keep emergency snacks in their desk. There was even that one time, when she was still Cat's assistant, that an energy bar mysteriously dropped on her desk when Cat walked by. "It's no problem." She finished for Eve just as James walked over.

"Red alert." James whispered approaching Eve's desk dropping off a folder. Eve scrambled back toward her computer and started typing with one hand while the other held her sandwich.

Kara recognized the phrase some of the workers used when Cat was on the war path. It was something started a few years ago when Cat set a record for firing six people in one day. Admittedly all six of them were going to be let go in the coming weeks, due to their work and various other reasons, but something set Cat off enough to fire them all that day. "But I thought we got the issue ready for the end of the week. David had the team stay late all last week to fix the problem and get the issue out on time. I had to cancel plans with..." Kara trailed off checking to see that Eve was still typing away. "With you know," she finished.

James shrugged his shoulders and narrowed his eyes slightly looking at Kara. "Ah, that explains it." He concluded.

"What--explains what..." Kara trailed off as she watched her new boss, David Wagner, trail behind Cat into her office. They bypassed the three of them. Cat ignored Kara and James completely only stretching her hand out for the folder Eve scrambled to get into her hand before she passed. David stopped momentarily to greet them but was interrupted.

"David!" called Cat. Her voice not raised but with the distinct tone that demanded compliance. He gave them a small wave and trotted after his boss, shutting the door behind him.

Kara knew she shouldn't, but James went back to work and Eve was trying to explain something about pets and the quality or lack of quality clothes for her guinea pig. Kara though couldn't take her eyes off Cat. She was sitting behind her desk posture straight and rigid. David awkwardly stood in front of her waiting. Kara almost felt the anxiety and anger seeping out of the office. So, when David finally cleared his throat, Kara listened.

"You wanted to talk?" He started haltingly.

Cat did not look up right away, taking the time to finish writing a few notes. When she was done she set her pen down and turned her complete attention to the man in front of her. "Yes, David, let's talk."

Kara watched David squirm. Anyone even the girl of steel would have trouble under the full weight of Cat Grant, Queen of all Media's, penetrating gaze. "Well, as I mentioned earlier, we were able to make the corrections." David started trying to gage what Cat was after, "a few minor changes and the magazine should be ready to go by Friday."

"As I gathered from your presentation only a few minutes ago," Kara winced at the tone Cat held. "Despite popular belief, I don't hold meetings purely for the enjoyment of watching my employees squirm. Though it is a benefit, I do actually listen." Cat finished leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Of course--I wasn't suggesting..." Cat's glare intensified, forcing the man to trail off. From her position Kara saw the slight shake in his hand as he ran it through his hair. "So, I--did you want to talk about--"

"You had a lot to say about Keira." Cat started, cutting the man off and causing Kara to focus at the sound of her name. "All those late nights... Tell me, David," Cat emphasized his name with a sneer, "if you paid as much attention to Kara as you do your work, would I already have my magazine ready for the next issue?"

From Kara's view she watched David's eyes widen as he looked around, as if this was a joke, which Kara herself could understand the feeling. "I what--I don't...are you implying--"

Kara watched a slow predatory smile appear on Cat's face. "For a junior assistant to the assistant editor, you seem overly familiar with your new employee, David. I dare say smitten..." Cat trailed off giving the man just enough room to damn himself.

"I--what--no just--I am married. You were at my wedding." He declared. Cat relaxed back. She was going in for the kill.

"Yes, David, how is your wife? She just had a baby did she not?"

"She did..." he breathed slowly catching onto where she was going. "But that doesn't--"

Cat stopped him. "Of course not." She smiled sweetly, from Eve's desk Kara recognized it as anything but. "Your, _blonde_ , beautiful wife is at home with your son. And you've been spending your late nights with another blonde."

"And my entire team." He tried voice tight with controlled anger, "There are several blondes, brunettes, and even a red head. But we're just talking about one blonde, right." David fired back.

Kara watched his face turning red. Her mild-mannered boss, who wore a bow-tie, was about to reach his limit. "I would be very careful what you say next," Cat slowly spoke. She raised from her chair leaning palms flat over her desk.

David and Cat stood across from each other. Their eyes locked in a battle of wills, waiting for the other to break. Before Kara knew what she was doing, her feet moved on instinct. Whether it was from David's perceived threat or Cat's quickening heartbeat, Kara was ready to abandon Eve and dart in there. She didn't get far before David appeared to decide. Whatever conclusion he came to, relaxed his stance, causing Kara to pause in her pursuit.

David stepped back when he spoke again. His gentle tone made Kara want to be closer. So, she could see what he found in Cat's face that made him say what he did next. "Kara," Cat stiffened slightly at the familiarity. "Miss Danvers," David corrected, "is an excellent employee. I can see... I know it must have been hard to let her go." He paused choosing what to say next carefully, "I've known you almost 15 years Cat. I only wanted to insure your... protege was settling in okay. I merely wanted you to know she was doing great Cat. That's the only reason I mentioned her help specifically in the meeting."

Kara focused on the steady beat of her heart and Cat's as silence filled the room. Kara waited for Cat to say something, refute the implication or say she doesn't care. But it doesn't come. "Yes, well she is an extraordinary woman. I expect nothing less." Cat said instead. "I am glad it is working out." Cat settled back on to the balls of her feet and sat back down.

David gave her a gentle nod acknowledging the end of the discussion and taking the dismissal. He stopped half way across the room when Kara heard Cat call his name. "Take next week off." Cat waved her hand at him to stop any protests on his part. "The issue will be done and your team, as you've proclaimed, can handle the next one without you for a week." She added, "Give Margery my best," before returning to the work in front of her.

Kara recognized Cat's uncommon form of apology and she guessed David did too. He gave another nod and smiled as he turned to go. His eyes catch Kara watching the interaction with rapt attention from Eve's desk. Kara watched him take a breath and hesitate before moving forward. It almost looked as if he was gearing up for battle. He turned halfway back toward Cat, just enough to see her reaction. "You should tell her."

Cat paused her hand. Kara heard her heart skip slightly, before she looked up. David pointedly turned back toward Kara, forcing both of Kara's bosses to consider her through the glass. Kara's breath froze in her chest. The panic thought that they knew she had been listening the whole time filtered through her mind. Kara shook her head minutely to chase it away and slowly smiled at the two giving a brief wave. Kara imagined for a second she saw Cat's lips turn up at the corners.

Cat focused back on David, "That will be all."

"Just think about it," he called before finally leaving the office. He passed by Kara giving her a small smile and eyeing the Noonan's sack. "Things have slowed down," he said, "Take a long lunch and I will see you for the team meeting later."

Kara remained by Eve's desk trying to process all she overheard. A throat cleared, and Kara looked into Cat's office to see her sitting on the edge of the desk. She caught Kara's eye and raised her eye brow pointedly gesturing toward the food. Kara flushed slightly before saying a quick goodbye to Eve and scurrying into the office.

She followed Cat out onto the balcony. "Miss Grant," Kara said and distributed their food as the two settled into their now usual positions. They remained in companionable silence until Cat finally spoke causing Kara to almost choke. "Hear anything interesting?"

"What I--" Kara gulped down the rest of her bite, "I don't--Miss Grant your doors were closed. I didn't..." Kara trailed off as Cat smirked at her.

"I was talking about Eve. The person you were speaking with for the past ten minutes." Kara let a out a loud exhale. "Why what did you think I meant?"

Kara completely ignored the bait, "Right, I--How's the food?" Cat didn't comment but took another bite of her wrap. Kara took that as a positive and continued eating herself.

When she finished and reached for her second half of the meal, Kara got caught in the image Cat portrayed. Kara noticed the crinkles around the older woman's eyes. How she turned slightly into the sun, as if she was Kryptonian herself and need the rays just as much as Kara. The silence wasn't uncomfortable. It was contentment. Kara was comfortable with the faint sound of both their steady heart beats. She recognized Cat's distinct steady thump almost, if not easier, than she recognized Alex's when it was beside her. After a few minutes of enjoying the quite thump, thump, Kara picked up where they left off. "Did you know, Eve has a pet guinea pig? She dresses him up to pose for pictures."

Cat looked at her, eyebrows raised, and lips turned up. "Well that is...unfortunate. I was just beginning to tolerate her as an assistant."

It must have been the playful smirk Cat had on her face or the overwhelming feeling of happiness being near Cat always tended to give her. Because if you told Kara a year ago she would be casually having lunch regularly on Miss Grant's balcony, she would have laughed at the incredulity of it all.

Cat leaned back on one side of the couch and Kara on the other. Both of their shoes kicked off and discarded near the table, ready to slip on should anyone dare walk out. Cat sat sideways with her legs bent under her to give her plate a place to rest. Her arm was thrown across the back of the couch, Cat's fingers just shy of grazing Kara's. Kara had the view of National City before her, but her eyes never left the picturesque view of the older woman before her.

Kara was afraid to blink, that if she closed her eyes she would miss it. If you asked Kara now, she would still laugh at the absurdity of it all. Because there is no way all of this was true. Yet, Kara blinked, and when she opened her eyes, Cat was still there just as regal as ever. Her gaze gentled as she looked up at Kara from her relaxed position. "Cat," Kara finally managed to get out, "You promised HR you would at least have a valid excuse before dismissing another assistant." Her voice carried a silent laugh laced through the words. Cat had gone through 12 temporary assistants before Kara found Miss Eve Teschmacher. One agency even refused to work with her now.

"We are an at will employment company, Kara." Cat deadpanned lifting up her wrap for another bite. Kara continued to look at her with her wide, hopeful eyes. "A _guinea pig_ , Kara."

Kara would think of this later and contemplate asking Alex if it was possible to be high off sunshine and happiness, because that is the only explanation for what she did next. Kara gently stretched and pressed her bare foot into Cat's thigh. "A guinea pig is a valid pet. Plus, the pictures were adorable."

Cat tilted her head back and Kara swore her heart stopped at the gentle laugh the older woman released. "Kara, darling, every animal is adorable to you." Cat brought her hand down batting at the ankle where Kara's foot still rested against her.

They finished off the rest of the meal. The conversation never failed only evolving and shifting from Carter, to Alex, or whatever felt right. It was not until, they reluctantly got up that Kara missed the warmth of Cat's hand on her ankle. The realization that Cat left it there through lunch and gently rubbed circles into the girl of steel's skin, made a tingling sensation roll over Kara. Later when she was at home, Kara would think about the meaning.

The casual touches that were becoming more than casual. The looks that lasted longer than should be appropriate for two people who were just friends. The way Cat said her name now, Kara not Keira, as if it was a silent prayer. She would consider the way Cat's heart jumped a beat anytime Kara slipped, and the internalized Cat came out instead of the safe Miss Grant. Kara did not think about it now, but later she would. Kara would replay every touch, look, and word spoken. She would wonder, if she could still dismiss it as the innocence of two close friends or...if she could not.


	3. Tickets for the Show and Even Louder Commentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can't deny what she sees. It is time for them to choose one way or the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more rushed than I would have liked. But you guys have all been extremely kind, that I wanted to get this out before my exam week. Thank you for all the kudos and comments.
> 
> Also, FYI I changed the tags. There is now officially more angst than the original design.
> 
> Enjoy!

The third time Kara acknowledged it was entirely planned. For weeks Kara went over their interactions. She played back their conversations in her head. She catalogued them growing longer and becoming less and less about work. But it was painting the looks and touches on canvas, large and unable to hide, that made her start to see what everyone else already knew. Her artist’s eyes couldn’t miss the longing in what she drew. The tension that radiated from hands stretching towards each other unconscious, but entirely wanting.

Kara understood it in her. She had long ago accepted her growing feelings for Cat. The way her heart stopped when she walked into a room. The way Cat was Rao’s light on Earth. Somewhere along the line from admiration to love Kara had found her home. But what shocked her, what she still could not believe was that Miss Grant, Cat, might understand too. But since her new job, since Myriad, Kara saw the way Cat looked at her, as if, a switch was flipped, and she couldn’t un-see.

Kara blamed how long it took on the fact that Earth’s customs made everything blurry. On Krypton, they were matched. There were no obstacles of gender, age, or station. Love was calculated, a partnership of perfect compatibility. If Kara and Cat had met on Krypton, they would have been matched as two halves of a whole, and no one would bat an eye. Instead Kara filtered what they had through a long-standing compulsion to follow her adopted home’s culture. She tamed what she felt, buried it under the impossibility that she was worthy of Cat.

Surprisingly it was Alex that finally set Kara straight, so to speak. Her overprotective sister led Kara, the Girl of Steel, into the arms of the Queen of All Media. Later, at Christmas Kara expected Eliza to have a few choice words about allowing the one person who could expose Kara for everything she was, burn her found home to the ground. But Kara saw the poetic draw of a Super and Media Mogul. At this point it was a family tradition.

Kara had just finished splitting a tub of ice cream with Alex. Kara’s four tubs to the half Alex ate and Kara finished. It was a common practice for the Danvers sisters to have profound revelations over ice cream. It was how Kara learned that Alex and Maggie were dating and how Kara, herself, was absolutely, irrevocably in love with Cat Grant.

“You see, Alex” Kara bemoaned stuffing another spoonful in her mouth. “How am I supposed to ice skate when Cat is dressed in leggings, a cute little beanie, and a super girl scarf.”

“What I see is that Carter may need a lesson in subtlety,” Alex mumbled and subsequently ignored the side eye Kara shot her.

“Alex, come on, you are supposed to give me wise older sister advice.”

“Advice on how not to melt the ice rink because you have the hots for your much older boss.”

Kara removed her hand from her face. A blush still evident in her cheeks. “I don’t think I can do this anymore.” Kara finally said.

Alex sighed propping her elbow on the back of the couch. She didn’t say anything at first, just watched her sister stare forlornly into the empty ice cream tub. She imagined it was the same look she gave Cat now days. Enough was enough. Alex had held back her reservations about Cat, her position, as not only Kara’s boss but as the filter for the media. It forced Alex to cautiously consider her intentions. But Myriad made Alex take a closer look at the older woman, recognize that the look Cat gave Kara might mean she would protect her just as much if not more than Alex herself would.

Alex suspected Miss Grant knew her sister was Supergirl. That Cat probably always had. She also knew that Cat was one of the few people that saw Kara not Supergirl first. Not even James did that, even Alex sometimes couldn’t see past the cape. Kara needed someone who saw the girl underneath it all, behind the smiles of Kara Danvers and the toughness of Supergirl. It was that reason and all the evidence from the past months that made Alex forget her innate ability to shelter her sister. “So, don’t.”

Kara looked up at the sound. The beginning of a question on her face. “Don’t stay in the bubble of…” Alex searched for the right word and settled for something recognizable, but nowhere near what her sister and Miss Grant had, “friendship. Tell her how you feel.”

“Alex, I can’t.”

Alex knew her sister was at a precipice. This dance she had going was coming to a close. Kara was right they couldn’t keep going like this. Either it would end, or the song would change and keep going. “Kara, you’ve told me how you feel. That you know somewhere inside you that Cat is your match. So, stop letting the customs of what you think are right override what your instincts know.”

Kara leaned back into the couch. Her heart beat rapidly at even the thought of what Alex was suggesting. She pulled her knees to her chest and placed her head on them, a pose reminiscent of a childhood spent longing for a world that was forever lost. “And what if your wrong? Maybe she doesn’t feel the same and I am only seeing what I want to.” Kara paused. The next words came out broken, “I can’t lose her, Alex.” The I can’t lose another home left unsaid.

A strong arm wrapped around the hero. It squeezed her tight enough for Kara to feel it in her bones. “We’re scientist, Kara,” Alex tilled. Kara looked at her sister seeing the goofy smile over take her face. “Yes, you’re not now, but you can’t tell me you don’t view the world through the remnants of your academy training. Plus, Eliza is your mother too. We can’t help it.” Alex gave her sister a slight shove. “You want evidence one way or the other that Cat likes you.”

“Yes” Kara slowly formed.

“Then experiment.” Alex finished a satisfied smirk on her face.

“Exp…experiment”

“Yep”

* * *

And that was how Kara ended up here now thoroughly reconsidering keeping Alex as her sister.

Despite her misgivings and the overwhelming feeling that she was going to get herself into trouble, Kara knew she needed to test her theory. Squaring her shoulders, Kara marched off the elevator when it dinged. She carried with her a covered Tupperware container and a small envelop. The two things needed if her plan was going to work.

Eve was hunched over her desk, diligently working on what looked to be an office memo. Kara almost laughed out loud when she saw the binder tucked on the assistant’s lap. The Holy Grail of Assistants, Kara’s handbook to dealing with Miss Grant, now supported a healthy dose of colored post-it tabs. Kara was glad that Miss Teschmacher found it useful.

After a quick wave to Winn, Kara approached the busy assistant. She placed the container on the corner of the desk. A quick look through glass walls confirmed that Cat knew she was there. To anyone else she was perfectly poised and working on her computer. Kara though could hear the uptick in her heart beat, since she came into view. Cat knew she was there and she was watching. Good Kara thought.

Slowly so that her move was not missed by a certain CEO, Kara rounded Eve’s desk and perched just to her right. Kara felt guilt seep in at Eve’s abrupt retreat from the desk. “Kara…um hi.” The assistant stuttered. “Miss Grant has a meeting in twenty, but she is free now if you want to go in.”

Kara almost backed out. This plan was horrendous. She self-consciously crossed her legs causing the skirt she wore to rise slightly. Eve’s eyes trailed the movement, a subtle blush forming on her cheeks. That was it. Kara couldn’t go through with this. Then she heard it, a quiet hitch in breathing. Sharply Kara turned her head. Miss Grant was immobile behind her desk. Her hand poised midair and her eyes bore into Kara.

Kara should stop. This wasn’t right nor was it fair, to Cat, Kara, or Eve, but she couldn’t help the tingle that ran down her spine. Apparently jealous Cat turned her on, who would have thought.

Kara was committed now.

With her resolve in place, Kara broke eye contact with Miss Grant. Eve’s eyes flickered from Kara to her boss, like a skittish animal. Kara cleared her throat securing all the attention to her once more. “Actually, Eve I wanted to see you.”

“You—You did?”

“Of course, Eve, we are friends, right?” Kara looked at her smile wide and open. She wasn’t lying. Kara considered Eve a friend. How could she not? Eve may be the only person besides Kara to know what it was like to work closely with Miss Grant. To see the things others did not. That alone bonded them, but there was also the rest of it. The way Eve fit Kara into Cat’s schedule. How she quietly said good night when Cat and Kara were still parked in her office, with no sign of leaving. Their legs closer than should be appropriate. That one Saturday Cat forgot an important folder at the office and Eve dropped it by the apartment only for Kara to answer the door. She did not bat an eye, merely handed the folder over and asked if there was anything else she could do. None of which ever found its way into the office gossip. So yes, Kara considered Eve her friend.

Eve gave one more look toward the glass office before turning back to Kara and giving her a small smile. Kara took that as an affirmative and carried on. “Right, so five months as Miss Grant’s assistant. Keep this up and you just may break my record.” She finished with a soft nudge of the roller chair.

“Ha, five months is not three years. I don’t think anyone will be able to replace The Kara Danvers.” Eve rolled her chair back under her desk, putting her closer to Kara. She looked up at Kara with the same look Supergirl received from those she rescued. “You’re sort of a legend you know.”

Kara laughed out loud unable to hold it in. “I don’t know about that, but I appreciate the compliment.”

“It’s well-deserved…” Kara watched Eve open her mouth and close it, before she finally came to some conclusion. “Can I ask you something?”

Kara hesitated, Eve’s nervousness making Kara worry. Briefly she thought Eve was finally going to ask about her and Cat, that she wanted to know answers Kara did not have. “Sure…”

“It’s just…there’s this group…” Kara gave an encouraging nod. “Sort of an assistant lunch group. We meet at Noonan’s occasionally.”

“Okay.” Kara knew of the group Eve was talking about. She had gone once, back when she first started working for Miss Grant. They were nice enough, but all they wanted to know was what Kara did to survive past Miss Grant’s previous three months only record for keeping an assistant. She never went again.

“Some of the other assistants were saying that you were once offered a department head position at Wayne Corp delivered personally from Bruce Wayne, that came with a company car and a six-figure salary.” Eve waited. Kara guessed for her to deny the outrageous claim, but she couldn’t. The truth was she had been offered a position with Wayne Corp. There was an offer of a company car and a six-figure salary, not to mention the all access pass to the Bat Cave and the promise of a ride in the Bat Mobile. It wasn’t the only one.

Since the moment Kara made it past three months with Miss Grant, headhunters around the country had been after her. Each time the offers grew. By the time Kara was there a year, she finally had to start routing them through human resources. Penny and she had an understanding. Penny would field the calls and offers, insistent that Kara at least consider the best ones once a month. Kara would decline them anyways. Neither spoke of it to Cat. It worked. HR was saved from having to constantly search for an assistant and Kara got to keep her job.

“You turned down a job offer from Bruce Wayne himself.” Eve exclaimed causing Kara to dart forward almost falling off the desk in her attempt to quiet Eve. Kara’s hand was covering Eve’s mouth, so the next words came out unrecognizable.

Kara looked around to make sure no one heard Eve. The curse of being in a room full of reporters, gossip was the bread and butter. “Keep it down.” Kara hissed. Eve sheepishly mouthed sorry when Kara removed her hand.

“Its just… wow. Why?”

Kara wasn’t sure she could word it to make sense. Penny never understood. Kara was almost positive the human resource supervisor thought Cat and Kara had been dating this whole time. It was the only explanation she said made sense. It was also how she let slip that Cat had transferred all of Kara’s reviews to the HR manager. Kara discovered that tidbit after the Siobhan fiasco. It was part of why Kara knew Cat knew she was Supergirl, and why Kara forgave her for trying to force her to admit it. Even then things were changing between them.

“I liked my job.” Kara settled on. It was simple and the truth. She could tell Eve wanted more so she changed the subject. The plan was far from where Kara imagined it going. Time to get back on track.

Kara glanced back into Cat’s office. Well maybe it wasn’t going so bad. Cat was no longer behind her desk. She was on her couch pretending to look over edits, but Kara saw her eyes twitch toward the pair every few seconds. Time to up the ante Kara decided, “Back to why I wanted to talk. I know working for Miss Grant is not easy and…there isn’t…Miss Grant doesn’t express gratitude that well.” Kara pulled out the envelop she left under the Tupperware. “I just wanted you to know, that your work was appreciated and that you were doing a good job.”

Kara handed over the envelop to a confused Eve. This was something Kara had got a few weeks ago. Cat gave her the idea even if she did not know. She had planned on giving them later, but Kara needed something reasonable to make Eve play her part. Eve pulled out four tickets to the Trans-Siberian Orchestra. They were playing a Christmas special in a few weeks. Kara remembered hearing Eve whimper slightly a couple of weeks ago when she saw they were sold out. “Oh. My. God.” Eve squealed jumping out of her chair and crush hugging Kara. The plan simple and concise. “How…how did you know.” She pulled back to look at Kara.

Kara couldn’t help but hug her back. Eve’s happiness was infectious. “I have my ways.”

“What is going on here?” The gruff words broke the two friends apart. Right on time. Kara carefully met the irate eyes of Cat. She was standing in her office door. Her hands-on hips, a mimic of the pose Kara so often used. All that was missing was the flowing cape. “Well.”

Kara laughed to herself when she noticed the CEO had not stopped starring at Eve’s hand still resting on her arm. Eve was frozen in place. Kara didn’t blame her. The vitriol Cat could spill in just her tone could make grown men cry. Kara got her answer. There was no doubt about it now that Cat Grant was jealous. The impossible of it all made Kara smile that much more.

Kara watched Cat’s nose flare in that adorable way she does when someone doesn’t follow what she wants to happen. She crossed her arms, “I am waiting, Keira.”

Reverting to Keira meant Kara needed to wrap this up if she wanted to survive in one piece. Kara stepped away from Eve. She rounded the desk to come to Cat’s side. She wanted to reach out to Cat. Pry her arms apart so that she could pull her into her own. But she didn’t. There was time for that later. Instead she stepped just a little closer. So that when she turned back toward Eve, her shoulder just brushed along Cat’s side. “I was just giving Eve her early Christmas gift, you had me pick up.”

“You Miss Grant… I don’t…Thank you.” Eve whispered in awe. Kara saw the minute twitches of her arms. The way she leaned slightly forward. It was enough of a warning for Kara to secure a hidden palm to Cat’s back. Just enough to balance the petite woman, when her assistant barreled in for a hug.

Cat awkwardly patted the young woman on the back. All the while her eyes stayed glued to Kara. She mouthed what did you do, and all Kara could do was smile and shrug. After all, it was Cat’s idea. Kara only put it into action. “Yes, well…” Cat finally got out when she was able to remove the woman from her arms.

“I just can’t thank you enough, Miss Grant. I was so worried I would disappoint my boyfriend’s parents. Meeting them for the first time is scary enough, but having to tell them I couldn’t get the one thing they wanted would have been a disaster.” Eve rambled completely oblivious to the silent conversation going on in front of her. “All I’ve heard for weeks was that it would be just delightful if they could see the orchestra in the city.”

“Right,” Miss Grant finally said understanding what Kara had done. “The Trans-Siberian Orchestra is magnificent. I am sure the four of you will enjoy it.” She pulled her full attention back to the meddling blonde beside her. “My office. Now.” Cat turned and strutted back to her desk. Kara followed but quickly rushed back to Eve’s desk, picking up the Tupperware container she left earlier. She placed it on the center table before approaching Cat.

“Why is that monstrosity in my office?” Cat waved toward the discarded container, glaring at as if it personally offended her.

“They’re cookies.” Kara said low enough that Miss grant leaned slightly forward to catch it. “For Carter,” she clarified. Kara knew that he was coming to the office after school. Every other month he spent a full week with his father. After, Kara knew Cat liked to see him as soon as she could. So, she made Eliza’s family Snicker Doodle recipe, one of Carter’s favorite.

“Oh,” Cat let out. The tension seeped out of her in seconds. Kara approached her slowly. Cat backed into a corner and vulnerable was like a caged animal. She had to proceed with cation. “I’m sorry”

The unexpected apology caused the CEO to focus back on Kara. “For what?”

Kara had the grace to look sheepish, when she darted a quick glance at Eve back behind her desk. “You were trying to make me jealous.” Cat stated. It wasn’t a question it was fact.

Kara was thrown by the bluntness of Cat’s statement. They’ve danced around this thing between them for so long, Kara did not know how to respond when it was approached directly. But she wanted this. It was the whole point they were in this position now. Kara took a step forward. She was close enough now that Kara felt the warm breath Cat let out. “If I said, yes?”

Cat shuddered at the words. Kara watched everything in slow motion. She saw the subtle shift of Cat’s weight lean forward. The twitch of her fingers as they contracted out. Kara felt the air around them still, this was it. Kara leaned forward, a moth to the flame.

“Mom,” Carter’s voice carried over them like a bucket of cold water. “Kara” he added upon seeing her. Kara had just enough time and possibly just a touch of super speed to be at a reasonable distance by the time Carter crashed into his mother’s legs.

Cat bent down to hug him more fully. Kara watched her breathe in his scent. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too, mom.” Carter squeezed one last time before parting from his mother. He turned to Kara. Just as easily as he had for Cat, Carter wrapped his arms around Kara. “Missed you.”

Kara still in awe of the boy’s love and acceptance was only capable of agreeing, “Me too, buddy.” From her position crouched down on one knee, Kara swore she saw Cat wipe at her eye. Kara lifted an eyebrow at the woman.

Cat merely huffed, at the receiving smile. She walked over to the two. Placing a hand on her son’s shoulder, she detangled the two. “Carter, honey, let Kara breathe”

Kara stood back up, “Don’t worry, buddy. A few seconds without air is always worth a hug.”

The three stood there in Cat’s office. Carter between the two with a hand from each woman on his shoulders. Kara’s heart soared. Its rhythm beat in tune with the two people beside her. This was everything she wanted. The three of them together.

A throat clearing from the door caused Kara to jump back. For a super hero she was being caught off guard quite a bit. Eve stood in the door way an apologetic look upon her face. Kara wondered what she saw to feel, as if she was interrupting. Did she see the family picture Kara couldn’t help but imagine? “Miss Grant, your conference call starts in three minutes.”

Cat gave Eve a nod. “Well then,” she looked up at Kara and down at Carter, “let’s get back to work. Cater I am sure you have work to get to.” Carter reluctantly nodded his assent. “Kara, I expect you earn a pay check by actually doing work.”

“Of course, Miss Grant.”

“Good well,” Cat paused looking at Carter first. After a quick thank you to Kara, he was already eating one of the cookies Kara brought and starting in on his homework. “Better get to it, if we are leaving at five on the dot.”

“I—”

“You will ride with us to the apartment.” Cat hedged. If it was anyone else Kara would have missed the nervousness in Cat’s voice. But this was Cat, she knew every wobble every tone.

Kara smiled back encouragingly, “Settlers of Catan?”

“I believe, you owe me a rematch.” Cat shot back.

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

* * *

Game nights at the Grant house included Kara, now more often than not. However, this was the first time they arrived together. Not only did Cat insist on Kara leaving with them, she did so openly. Kara finished off work and locked her computer to be met with twin pairs of eyes in the doorway, patiently waiting. One set more than the other. They walked to Cat’s elevator and rode down together.

When Kara got to the car, Marcus only gave her a small smile. It was not surprising, Cat lately had been insistent on driving Kara hope on those late nights spent at the office. But the casual greeting was enough to make Kara wonder why they waited this long. How long have they been practically together already?

At the penthouse, Kara helped Cat make dinner. She would occasionally lean over the island to help Carter on a difficult math problem. Cat’s kryptonite, but to Kara it was like breathing. It was hard not to be good when you learned quantum mechanics before you entered your second year of learning. Cater was delighted by Kara’s hidden talent. Another thing added to the growing list of favorites they shared. By the time they all set down to dinner, Kara was having trouble separating the domestic fantasy from reality. She wished this was every day.

After dinner they would play Settlers of Catan, who would win was anyone’s guess. They were all surprisingly matched and overly competitive. All of that was normal. A habit picked up when none of them was watching. What was different was the underling current running between the two women tonight. Even Carter noticed it, Kara imagined. He looked between the two more and watched their movements, as if, he was cataloguing them for presentation. Thinks were changing. Kara hoped it was for the better. But knowing what they had to talk about, Kara could not help but hope for a Supergirl emergency. If only to postpone the eventual heartache that was soon to come.

“Alright, Carter,” Cat stood placing her hands on her son’s shoulders, “time for bed.”

“Awe, mom. Can’t I stay up just a little longer. Kara is here.”

“I am aware of who is in my house,” Cat countered. She looked back at Kara sprawled back against the base of the couch, allowing the hero to see the serene smile she held. Cat turned back to Carter, “Don’t worry. You will see her soon I am sure.”

“At breakfast?” Carter volleyed back. Kara interrupted the mother and son show down with a choked cough. Cat rolled her eyes at the younger woman, used to her sons growing teenage rebellion.

“Not tomorrow,” Cat answered like it was nothing. “Another time maybe.”

Cater perked up at the last quiet comment. Kara watched his eyes search Cat’s face then fall to her. Whatever he found must have satisfied him, because he gave Kara a quick hug goodbye, before hugging Cat. Kara heard him whisper something in his mother’s ear, but was relaxed and content enough not to listen. When they parted Cat gave him a quick nod, “Yes,” she replied to whatever question he had asked in private, “now off to bed.” She gave him one last kiss to the forehead and sent him off.

Kara was casually picking up the game pieces and could feel Cat’s eyes bore into her. She did not say anything but helped Kara. The two finished picking up the sitting room and putting the furniture back in place. Cat picked up their discarded drink glasses and walked into the kitchen. Kara grabbed the popcorn bowl and followed.

Kara leaned against the island and watched Cat move around the kitchen. She loved seeing her like this, casual and at home. Cat was dressed in faded jeans, a cashmere sweater, and was bare foot. Kara never thought she looked more beautiful.

When everything was put up, Cat turned toward her. She leaned back against the counter and held Kara’s eyes. “Should I even bother asking you if you want a drink,” Cat started her voice rough with something Kara couldn’t recognize. “Does alcohol even effect you?”

It was hurt. Kara hated it and wished she could make the feeling go away for Cat. Kara had hurt her. Lied to her repeatedly, she couldn’t erase that fact. But she could never do it again. “Human alcohol, no.” Kara responded taking a step toward Cat, “but there are certain alien brews that can, at least temporarily impede me.”

Cat stiffened. It was out there. There were no shadows, maybes, or excuses that could hide it. “Krypton did not have alcohol, but some of the neighboring planets catered to our kind.” Kara clarified. She wanted there to be no work around to what she was saying.

“Tell me.” Cat pleaded her voice raspier than Kara had ever heard it. “Say it.” She stepped into Kara’s space now. They were only inches apart.

Kara knew what she wanted to hear, “I am Supergirl.”

Cat exhaled and all the air around them moved. The bubble had popped. There would be no putting it back together. The last barrier between them was gone. All that was left was their raw emotions, everything they didn’t say when their fingers brushed, or their hugs lingered.

“I wanted to tell you,” Kara whispered reaching out to the woman in front of her. Surprisingly, Cat let her place her hand over her folded arms. She allowed Kara to pull her back into the space created when Kara admitted to being Supergirl. “So many times. More than anyone, I wanted you to know.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Kara shuddered at the emotion seeping through her. How could she explain that Cat was the only person she wanted to tell, but never could? The very idea of Cat ever seeing Supergirl, when Kara only wanted her to see her, Kara. “I—Rao,” Kara backed away from Cat. The need for space overwhelming. She walked past the balcony doors. Unable to resist walking out them. A few minutes later she felt Cat beside her. Kara glanced at the whisky presented to her.

“I know it won’t have the same effect, but the action has just as much.” Cat explained taking up the position next to her and sipping her own caramel liquid.

“I was scared.”

Cat steeled her look, but not quick enough for Kara to miss the hurt pass over it. “Not of you, but what it would mean.” Kara reached out for Cat, halting the older woman’s retreat. “I love you, Cat.” Kara said. She needed to get this out before anything else. If the rest of the night was a disaster, Kara needed this one moment to be said. “I love you and it terrified me that you would look at me and see only Supergirl.”

“Oh, Kara,” Cat whispered. Her hand reached up caressing the younger woman’s cheek. Kara hadn’t realized she was crying until Cat brushed her tears away. “I’m sorry. I gave you the impression I would.” Cat hiccupped slightly her own tears forming. “I should have never given you that ultimatum. Forced you to tell me. I should have let you come to me in your own time when you were ready. If you would ever be ready.” Cat turned Kara toward her. She raised her head, so their eyes would meet. “I am not a patient woman, Kara. But for you I should have been. I should have understood that my fears weren’t the only ones to account for. For that I am sorry.”

“Fears…” Kara carried on, “I didn’t think you were afraid of anything?”

“Kara,” Cat sighed moving toward the lounge chair. Kara followed, sitting so their sides touched from shoulder, to hips, to thighs. “My age for one…”

“Not a factor.” Cat side eyed her. “Its not. On Krypton age had no barring besides that of maturity. Once you reached the age of majority it did not matter. In fact, none of the things that hold so many humans apart did. We were rigid in our rules and structure, but some things, like gender…or sexuality. Had no merit. It was actually one of things I struggled most to understand landing here.”

Catching on to how Kara spoke of Krypton, “How old were you when you left?”

Kara could tell Cat suspected the answer would not be what she wanted to hear, “13.”

“But Clark,” Cat paused at Kara’s incredulous look, “Really glasses. You and your cousin really need to learn that glasses do no not hide anything.”

Kara laughed out loud. She leaned into Cat more her lips brushing against her shoulder. She felt Cat freeze before relaxing into the touch, “was there ever a point of me hiding from you?”

“No.” Cat declared, placing her hand on Kara’s thigh.

Kara reached down and laced their fingers together. “I don’t want to get into it tonight…not when there are more pressing matters I think we need to discuss.” Kara said, “the short version. I was trapped for 24 years in the Phantom Zone where time does not exist. Then I landed here and lived the last 14 years here.”

“So, you’re…”

“Technically, 51.” Kara finished with a shrug. “So, no, Cat your age doesn’t bother me. If anything, its half the reason I love you. Who else could begin to understand everything I’ve been through then someone who has lived through their own struggles have had their own experiences…learned from them and still made it out the other side.” Kara reached out to cup Cat’s face turning it toward her. “I love everything about you, Cat, your age, your son, your quick temper and your sharp tongue. The way your nose crinkles when your displeased or the way you rub between your eyes after a long day. Your body, the way your dresses hug your hips, putting them on perfect display. The way you smile at Carter like he’s your whole world. How you pretend not to care, but do more than most.” Kara brushed her thumb over the curve of Cat’s cheek. Impulsively she leaned in and kissed the warm flesh soothing the tears that fell. “I am in love with you, Cat, all of you.”

Kara didn’t have time to think or process anything before she felt warm lips blanket hers. Automatically Kara turned into the kiss. Her mouth meeting Cat’s stroke for stroke. When Cat swiped her tongue across Kara’s lower lip, any sense of control Kara had left vanished. Kara was just out of the desert and Cat was water. She pushed forward. Her tongue darting out to meet Cat’s. Her hands roamed smooth warm sides, until they too needed more. Cat was pushing forward just as much. So, when Kara griped her hips, she willingly arched into the tough swinging her leg over Kara’s thighs, so Cat sat facing her one leg on either side.

They kissed in a frenzied friction. Kara’s hands roamed from her sides to her back. They slipped under Cat’s shirt just enough to feel the milky smooth skin underneath. Cat arched into each touch. Her own hand gripped and pulled at Kara’s hair. They roamed across her shoulders and down over her stomach. Cat pulled at Kara’s collar exposing more skin for her to meet. She brought her lips to the pulse point and Kara arched back her head falling against the couch.

Slowly the rush of adrenalin tapered. Their frenzied actions became more languid. Kara placed gentle kisses across Cat’s cheek, her nose, and on her forehead. She always came back to her lips though soft and pliant. Eventually it stopped. Cat pulled back enough to look at Kara. She gave her one last peck on the lips, before resting their foreheads together and just breathing.

“Okay.” Cat said on a whispered breath her lips still close enough that Kara felt the shape of the words as she said them, “Let’s try this.”

Kara registered her meaning seconds later pulling back to see her eyes. “Really.” She breathed adrenalin soaring back through her. Kara felt her bod buzz as the possibilities swam before her eyes.

“After that,” Cat preened. She leaned into Kara again. Their lips met in slow kiss before pulling apart. “I don’t think I could stop if I wanted too.”

“Good…,” Kara smiled into the next kiss, “because I don’t want to.”

They curled into each other. Cat still sat across Kara’s lap. Her feet now dangled to one side and her head rested in the curve of Kara’s neck. Kara rubbed slow circles under her shirt on her back. Cat’s hand rested on Kara’s own. She would entwine them and squeeze when Kara spoke of Krypton and what she lost.

Later they would talk about the logistics of what they were doing. What it would mean at work, with their friends, and both their larger than life public personas. When Kara mentions the lateness of the hour Cat will tell her to stay. They won’t do anything but sleep, for tonight at least. When Carter wakes up in the morning, Kara will be there for breakfast. They will talk to him tell him this thing between them is new, but they hope for it to grow stronger, with them together, all of them. _El mayarah _. But for now, they were both content to relax in each other’s embrace. To feel their hearts beat next to each other. Just Cat and Kara, together at last.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upped the rating of this chapter to teen. I have not yet decided if I will keep it at a teen level or to eventually write it for mature. Let me know your opinions.


	4. Lunch Dates and Heated Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat grasp onto their relationship. Finally taking it from maybes to a solid yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I apparently do instead of studying for my last exam: write you all my longest chapter yet!   
> Thanks for all the comments guys. Glad you all are enjoying this story.
> 
> Please take note this is officially rated M. (I tried).

The fourth time it happened, Kara was once again standing next to Winn’s desk. This time she knew what she was looking for, and still she couldn’t understand why. Though her confusion was for different reasons than the first. After all weren’t they together now. Surely, Cat knew by now that Kara was entirely hers. _Wasn’t she? _Not for the first time Kara regretted delaying their talk.__

____

After that night on Cat’s balcony, things were great. They spent the weekend with Carter. Kara learned that just like his mother Cater saw behind the glasses, which led to an entirely different conversation about safety and how knowing could endanger them. Kara almost left over the thought. She couldn’t be the reason Cat or Carter got hurt. But she didn’t, they talked through it. Cat made a good point, she was already linked to Supergirl. Whether Kara liked it or not, Cat and Carter by extension would always be a target. At this point the closer Kara was to them, in their lives and nearby, the safer they would be. 

When Monday rolled around, they had talked a lot over the weekend. Kara talked of Krypton, as she pointed up at the stars. Cat talked of her childhood and growing up the daughter of Katherine Grant. Under the shadows of blankets and moonlight, Kara talked of the phantom zone in hushed whispers. Her head resting on Cat’s chest, with the steady beat of her heart grounding her to the here and now. Adam and the birth of CatCo was spoken in stilted words, with remorse and very little regret. Cat loved her son, but at the time she did what was best for him. Kara understood better than most, even though the thought of a mother giving up her child would always carve a piece of her. Kara talked of landing and being lost. She explained that her tether to this Earth was not her cousin or her duty, but the Danvers’ who took her in. Cat marveled at the second chance she was given with Carter. The steps she took to be a mother, a CEO, and a woman. But in all that talking, they never talked about what they were. 

Kara wasn’t worried they had time. Maybe tonight after everyone left the office, Kara would bring it up. Cat and she would define their relationship over a glass of whisky. Cat leaned back against her chest, as the two stretched out on the balcony couch. But then Alex called, and it was three days before Kara could do anything other than fly, eat, and manage both her jobs. Then on Thursday the printing press broke, and Cat was busy giving orders and directing her minions around like an orchestra, Kara included. And so, it went, there was always something stopping the conversation. Sure, they kissed, and Kara would hold her late at night when everyone was gone. But that was just a bubble. It was real and not real. Kara thought of it as the Earth saying, “If a tree fell in the forest and no one was around to hear it, did it make a sound?” 

Three weeks later, Kara still did not know the answer. She walked up to Winn’s desk, “Ready, I told Alex we would go at one.” She asked looking over Winn’s desk for a quick glance past Miss Teschmacher into Cat’s office. The CEO was diligently typing away at her desk. She had both hands on the key board and a phone rested between her ear and shoulder. Kara’s heart gave a quick flip when Cat looked up and paused just long enough to give her a quick smile. 

“Kara did you hear me?” Winn stood up next to his friend. He trailed his eyes down the same path Kara had. When he saw Miss Grant surreptitiously look back down, Winn did not stop the eye roll that followed. 

“Sorry,” Kara managed to look sheepish. Winn would find out eventually. For now, he filed the interaction away to add to the growing pile he would discuss later amongst the Super Friends, sans Kara. 

“I asked are you sure,” Winn pointed toward the elevator bank, “because if I am not mistaken Charles, in accounting, just got let down by our very own detective.” 

Kara turned toward the elevators and sure enough there was Maggie Sawyer. She was headed this way leaving behind a very dejected and bumbling accountant. “Maggie, hi?” Kara questioned giving the detective a careful hug. Careful in that Maggie was still getting used to the enthusiastic puppy that was Kara Danvers greeting anyone she even remotely considered a friend. “Is something wrong? I told Alex we would meet you guys there.” 

Maggie relaxed into the embrace briefly, “Don’t worry little Danvers, everything is fine. We just got done early and decided to walk down with you all.” 

Kara looked over Maggie’s shoulder searching for any sign of her sister. Not seeing the agent. Maggie noticed her action, “She will be her soon. Her trip was a little further.” 

It spoke volumes on how familiar Kara was to that look, because of Alex. That she only raised her eyebrows minutely at the side smirk the detective got when she said where her sister was. Briefly Kara considered that, Alex finally met her maker and Kara would have to avenge her sister’s death by killing Maggie. 

Maggie’s laugh carried across the office, “Relax, Su—Kara, she only lost the coin toss.” The detective placed an arm around Kara’s waist giving her a playful nudge, “She had to be the one to drag Mon-El out of the basement.” She whispered so only Kara could hear. 

“Oh,” Kara blanched slightly. The basement was the dungeons of CatCo, if CatCo had dungeons. Which it doesn’t, Kara checked. After Cat sounded way to confident about sending the board to the dungeons her first year on the job, Kara spent some time down there without her glasses. What it did have though was very little light, no air circulation, and the perpetual smell of wet mold. Mon-El was transferred there to the binding and printing department. Now that Kara though about it, he was transferred there after the incident with Cat. Kara swore Cat mentioned something about a dungeon, when she was explaining to Kara that her friend was well suited for the department. _Surly Cat didn’t…_

____

“Anyways, I wanted to meet the infamous Cat Grant, you all talk about so much.” Quieter than her first statement, Maggie tacked on looking around the office as if Cat would pop up any moment, “See if the heart eyes are as big as Winn says."

“What…” 

“Oh man, you should have been here two minutes earlier,” Winn started pulling Maggie into a discussion about science and if Kara might accidentally, one day, turn into a puddle of mush, when she looked at Miss Grant. 

Kara brought her hand up to run through her hair. This was seriously getting out of hand. She was tempted to just spit it out. Shout it out at everyone, the whole floor. “That yes, her tongue has been down Miss Grant’s throat. _Multiple times _.”__

____

__

She was just turning to the duo to beg them to stop, for her sanity, when she felt a familiar weight brush her side. Startled, Kara jumped and turned around, stuttering a nervous, “Miss—Miss Grant.”

Cat looked at Kara in a slow calculating look. Her eyes roamed from her face to her feet and back up again. Where they finally landed on the outstretched hand Kara had reflexively squeezed around Maggie’s arm. She had been reaching out to break up the twos chatter when Cat snuck up on her. “Humm,” Cat drawled out turning her full attention from Kara to Maggie. Her eyes were darker than before, smaller. The crinkles around them thinning out in response. “You don’t work here.” 

Maggie responsively straightened up from the casual stance she had taken against Winn’s desk. Cat’s tone brought out the tough cop, who responded when threatened. “No, ma’am,” Maggie crossed her arms, “just stopping by to drag these two to lunch.” 

“Because I don’t run a multi international media empire, where my employees are expected to work.” Cat waived her hand at their surroundings, “instead they should take off at all hours of the day,” Kara winced slightly at the gab, “and still have time for lunch out of the office.” 

Kara stood frozen locked between being petrified of what was happening, but unable to look at the train wreck going on. So, it was forgivable that she missed the all too knowing look that formed on Maggie’s face, when Miss Grant couldn’t help but trail her eyes again over Kara’s proximity to the Detective. Nor the way Winn gestured slightly at the CEO, as if saying to Maggie see what I mean. No, all of that was missed. 

Which is why she was thrown when Maggie reached out her hand to Cat, “Detective Maggie Sawyer.” Cat was too apparently, if her hesitation was to go by. Frankly, Kara was concerned. Maggie had her smirk back. 

But cautiously Miss Grant extended her hand and shook the detective’s with the ease of a seasoned CEO, who had looked board members in the eye and apologized for interrupting their golf game. Only to do it again the next time and then mysteriously cancel once they arrived. 

Kara let out a breath she had not realized she was holding. She relaxed further when she felt Cat’s arm brush against her. She had moved closer when she shook Maggie’s hand and apparently decided to stay. Kara didn’t mind. 

Cat looked from Kara to Maggie, “So, how do you two know each other?” 

Kara heard the slight tension in the CEO’s voice. _Why had they not had that talk? _Kara wanted to reach out and pull Cat into her arms. Bring her hands into her hair and kiss her with abandon, here in the office for everyone to see. But she couldn’t so she would settle on properly introducing Maggie and hope Cat understood what she meant. That Cat did not need to worry. Kara was hers, unquestionably.__

* * *

____

____

Alex beat her to it. “Hey babe,” she said wrapping an arm around Maggie, “did you get the children ready.” She jokingly mocked dragging a sulking Daxamite behind her. “I got mine.” 

Maggie gave Alex’s arm a light squeeze, but she never took her eyes off Cat. Next to her Kara physically felt the tension seep out of the older woman. Her body lilted slightly more toward Kara. From her angle she could just make out the small smile that flickered past the CEO. And Kara watched as Maggie’s smirk turned into a far to knowing smile. This was not good. 

“Oh, I think I’ve got them.” Maggie said. Kara noticed that Cat too saw the worrying look Maggie was displaying. “I was just about to ask, Miss Grant here to join us.” The detective directed back at the CEO. 

All eyes turned to Cat and subsequently Kara. Both looked at each other. Kara was terrified of Cat and Alex, and Cat and well any of her friends socializing. Not because she didn’t want them to know, but because she needed it to go perfect. She had agonized over bringing Cat to a game night. She played out the scenarios in her head. Maggie blew all of those out of the water. 

In answer to Cat’s silent question, Kara shrugged. Because despite all that, she still wanted her friends and her…girlfriend…no…her whatever…Cat, to get along. She wanted her worlds to be one. Because that is what Cat and Carter had become her world. 

Cat looked back at the Detective. The two stared each other down, “Lovely, Noonan’s I take it.” Maggie nodded once. “Very well.” Cat said more forceful than necessary. Before abruptly turning around and heading over to Eve. A slight tuning of her powers and Kara heard Cat explain to Eve that she was taking lunch out of the office and to push back her meeting. 

“What the hell.” Alex mumbled looking from her girlfriend to her sister. “Would someone please tell me what’s going on.” 

“Um…you see—” Kara struggled under her sister’s gaze. With one look Alex could reduce her to a 14-year-old, who just got caught taking a night time flight. 

“Kara’s girlfriend will be joining us.” Maggie smiled giving Kara a pat on the back before heading toward the elevators. 

“Girlfr—” Winn choked, before being dragged off by a gleeful Maggie. 

“Nicely done, Kara!” Mon-El raised his hand up. Kara still lost in a daze met it in a high five as he passed. 

Alex and she were left standing next to Winn’s desk alone. Her sister stood. Face blank and arms crossed. “Listen…it’s…I was going to tell you.” 

“So, that night did go well.” Alex let out in a teasing tone. 

“I mean…we aren’t…it went.” 

“Good?” 

“Yeah,” Kara sighed unable to hold back the goofy grin that spilled over her face. That night was great and so were all the other nights where she got to hold Miss Grant in her arms and kiss her. 

“Kara!” Miss Grant called. She was waiting by her personal elevator. Trying to appear casual, but Kara registered the shy glances she gave Alex. 

Alex rolled her eyes at her sister. “We will talk about this later.” 

“Okay” 

Kara turned to follow after Cat. “And Kara,” Alex sing-songed, “you get to tell Eliza.” 

“Finally,” Cat pushed the call button, “any longer and I was going to petrify.” 

Kara gave the CEO a soft look. “It’s okay to be nervous.” Cat open her mouth once, twice, before closing it and turned back to the waiting elevator. When it arrived, she shuffled in quickly and stood dead center waiting for Kara to move. 

Kara looked back to the others still waiting with a few of the employees. She could just make out Alex’s mumbled spoiled, before giving them a wave and strutting after Cat. 

The elevator ride was silent. The tension between them bubbling beyond its crest. It was all just too much. There was so much Kara wanted to say. To reassure Cat. To give her encouragement. To thank her for agreeing to lunch. All of it wanted to bumble out of the superhero. But most of all, she wanted to show Cat that she didn’t need to be jealous of Maggie or anyone else. All Kara wanted was her, only Cat. 

Impulsively she pushed the emergency stop button. “Kara…what…” Cat trailed off her eyes catching the black of Kara’s pupils. 

“You were jealous.” Kara said stalking forward. 

Cat stepped back, “I was not.” 

Kara stepped forward again. Cat’s back met the cool side of the elevator. Kara’s eyes darkened more, when Cat let out an involuntary shiver at the cold meatal. She leaned into the CEO’s space her nose brushing against the older woman’s. “Are you sure?” Kara whispered, she darted her tongue out to swipe briefly at Cat’s ear. 

Cat instinctively tilted her head to give the woman more access, as she brought her lips down to brush along Cat’s pulse point. “I wasn’t…. fuck, Kara.” Cat moaned when she bit down hard enough to see a small rose spot begin to form. Kara stopped her ministrations. She moved away from the CEO and back across the elevator. 

“So, you don’t need me to show you,” Kara smirked at the heavy breaths the woman let out, “How much I want you? How you are the only one I ever think about?” 

“I…dam it!” Cat huffed pushing off the wall and slamming into Kara’s arms. “Yes, I was jealous.” She punctuated her statement with a searing kiss against Kara’s lips. 

Kara’s hands went to Cat’s hips. She pulled the woman’s body closer, as Cat arched into her lips. Their tongues ghosted over each other in rough strokes. This wasn’t like their other kisses. That were sensual and smooth. This was all passion and grasping hands and panting breaths. 

Bravely, Kara spun them around pressing Cat into the wall with a knee between her legs. Kara bucked up slightly unable to stop herself, when Cat let out a loud drawn out fuck. Cat swearing had quickly become Kara’s favorite thing. She had surprisingly never heard the CEO cuss. Until one night, she was straddling Kara’s lap and the superhero’s hands wandered upward cupping the soft swell of her left breast. It quickly became one of Kara’s favorite sounds. It was up there with the low moans Cat emitted when Kara would slowly and methodically suck on Cat’s neck. 

Cat brought up one leg. Her heels dug into the back of Kara’s leg. She pulled at Kara tugging her closer still. Kara’s lips met hers and Cat pulled the bottom into her mouth and sucked hard. 

“Miss Grant…” The garbled voice of Eliot, the security guard, broke into the haze they had created. “Is everything okay, maintenance says the elevator has been stopped between floors?” 

___Their foreheads rested against each other. Together they slowed their breaths and allowed their bodies to cool down. Kara couldn’t help the quiet laugh that bubbled up from her throat. Cat rolled her eyes pushing the younger woman away. She refused to meet Kara’s eyes instead choosing to fix her skirt that had risen to dangerously indecent levels. But Kara saw the soft smile beneath the movement. She watched the shaky way in which Cat adjusted her shirt and then her hair._ _ _

___“I have maintenance on the way.” Eliot finally said when neither of them responded._ _ _

___Cat finally looked up at Kara, taking in the impossibly wide smile. Her rumpled clothing and the long locks that dangled down her face, scattered about when Cat had at some point pulled her ponytail out. “Don’t gloat.” She huffed, stepping over to the control panel and releasing the emergency stop. Cat pressed down on the call button. “We’re fine Eliot. A minor malfunction, were moving again.”_ _ _

___Cat settled back by Kara their shoulders brushing, as they both leaned against the back of the elevator and watched the numbers move. Kara noticed that she leaned more into her than normal. Kara took the gesture and carefully put her hand against the small of Cat’s back. She rubbed gentle circles into the smooth plane. Quietly, almost scared, Kara spoke up, “I thought we were…I…are we girlfriends?” When Cat didn’t respond only tilting her head to look up at her, Kara fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt. “I mean. Maybe not girlfriends because that sounds juvenile. But I thought we were trying. We told Carter we were. I just…I want you to know you don’t have to be jealous. Because you are—”_ _ _

___Kara stopped talking, when Cat tuned fully into her side. She reached up and cupped the younger woman’s cheek. Catching Kara’s eyes, she said, “Partners.”_ _ _

___“What?”_ _ _

___“If you want…we can be partners.” Cat barely spoke loud enough for Kara to hear. Kara saw the way she looked at her. How her eyes had an unusual glassy eyed look to them._ _ _

___Cat was scared. Scared that Kara would reject her. _Rao, why did they not speak sooner? _“Yes,” Kara exclaimed resting her hand across the CEO’s. “Partners…I would like that.”___ _ _

___Cat reached up kissing her gently on the lips. “We will need to speak with HR.”_ _ _

___“Okay.”_ _ _

___“And public relations.” Cat sighed, “Because once this gets out. The press is going to have a field day.”_ _ _

___“That’s fine.”_ _ _

___“And—”_ _ _

___“Cat,” Kara interrupted. She attached her lips to the woman. Breaking apart, “go to dinner with me?”_ _ _

___“Okay.”_ _ _

___“Okay. Tonight?”_ _ _

___“We can’t not until—”_ _ _

___“HR and Press. I know. Dinner just us. My place. I will cook.” Kara’s heart fluttered nervously. She didn’t care about HR or the press. She just wanted Cat. A real, official date._ _ _

___Cat hummed giving the girl a quick knowing once over. Kara quickly coughed realizing how that sounded after basically attacking Cat in the elevator. “Not to…we don’t have to—"_ _ _

___Cat laughed, and Kara swooned even more. “I get it, Kara. No sex just dinner.”_ _ _

___“I mean we can. Rao, I want to. But…I just meant,” Kara let out a frustrated breath. “I want to wine and dine you okay. I want to bring you flowers and cook for you and give you back rubs. I just…forget it.”_ _ _

___It was Cat’s turn to swoon though she would never admit it. Kara saw the way her eyes glassed over again. She felt the gentle tug at the back of her neck as Cat pulled her down toward her lips. She kissed her slow and deep. Their tongues meeting like old friends. “Yes, to dinner. Yes, to all of it.”_ _ _

___Cat pulled back and winked at her when the elevator dinged its arrival. The elevator doors opened. “A maybe to the sex,” Cat smirked, “We’ll see how dinner goes first.” Cat’s hand firmly grasped between Kara’s own as she pulled the stunned superhero out and into the lobby._ _ _

___“Seriously, guys.” Alex grumbled. “You left before us. On a private elevator. What the hell happened? You fall down a rabbit hole.”_ _ _

___“More like each other,” Maggie laughed loud enough for Alex and Kara to hear._ _ _

___Alex paused finally taking in the two women. “Ugh…I can’t…just no.” Alex threw up her hands and stalked toward the lobby door. Kara could hear her mumbling to herself. “That’s my baby sister. My sister just got pawed at by Cat Grant, in an elevator.”_ _ _

___Kara blushed all the way to her ears. Cat noticing raised her eyebrow. “Nothing, she…its fine.”_ _ _

___Kara pulled Cat along with her, as she rushed to catch up with the group. Exiting out of the lobby Kara could hear the distinct laugh of Detective Maggie Sawyer. She watched as the woman wrapped an arm around her sister. “Stop pouting, you can’t complain when I went…” Kara quickly stopped listing. Her sister had the right idea, there was just some things they didn’t need to know about each other._ _ _

___Lunch with everyone had gone surprisingly well. There was a minor squabble over the last bread stick. Kara almost threw Mon-El into the next building. Luckily, Cat easily waved the waiter over for some more. It was partly her fault, that Kara was so tense after all._ _ _

___Kara couldn’t get Miss Grant’s words out of her mind. They ran over and over on a loop. _Maybe Sex. Maybe Sex. Cat. Sex. Cat. _It also didn’t help that after returning from the restroom with Alex. (Which first of all Kara almost had a heart attack when her sister, left trailing behind the CEO. Maggie had to forcefully keep her from floating out of her seat.) Cat squeezed into the small booth. Her body aligned with Kara’s. She reached out to give the younger woman a comforting squeeze to the thigh, and she never removed it. All through lunch Kara had to remember to breathe, as Cat rubbed gentle circles into her leg. Each time she coasted just a little bit further up.___ _ _

____

* * *

By the time Kara left the office a few hours later, she was thoroughly worked up. So, when Cat knocked on her door, she ripped the shirt she was holding. Kara hastily pulled on another from the pile of discarded outfits, before preceding to trip twice, put a small hole in the wall, and leave a hand shaped mark on her door handle. Tonight, was going to be long. 

___When she opened the door, Kara was met with the tantalizing sight of Cat. She was dressed in a red dress that had Kara picturing Cat in nothing but her cape. It dipped dangerously low to where Kara knew if Cat was to lean over she would catch an eye full. The black pumps she wore made her caves appear solidly toned. Kara’s belly turned low below her naval. Unable to stop herself she swept in bringing her lips to Cat’s. They kissed slow breaking apart on a loud pop._ _ _

___“Hi” Kara whispered against Cat’s lips._ _ _

___Cat’s lips upturned catching the way Kara’s eyes continued to drink her in. “You pictured the cape, didn’t you?”_ _ _

___Kara coughed stepping back to let the woman in and try and ignore the furious blush rising across her face. Cat walked into the loft. She slowed when she reached Kara, “I did too.” Kara involuntarily gulped. She was so screwed._ _ _

___Cat held out a small bouquet of lilies. “These are for you.”_ _ _

___“Cat.” Kara said quietly, as she closed the door and turned to accept the gift from Cat’s outstretched hand. Briefly she flashed back to their early elevator conversation. “You didn’t have too.”_ _ _

___“You deserve to be wooed, too.” Cat said casually walking off. Kara stood staring at the proffered flowers. They were a deep fuchsia, with little black spots dotting the petals. Each petal was outlined in white. If Kara remembered correctly, from her Earth research, these were called _Star Gazer. _____ _

___After what could have been minutes or hours, Kara finally gained the courage to move. She went into the kitchen and placed the bouquet in a vase, positioning it on the middle of the island. Then she joined Cat by the kitchen island._ _ _

___Coming up beside the older woman, she rested her palm low on Cat’s back. She barely held back a groan at the sight of the open back and no bra strap in sight. Kara leaned forward tucking Cat’s hair to the side. She placed a kiss at the juncture of Cat’s neck. Two could play this game._ _ _

___Gently so that she was only grazing the skin, Kara trailed a path up Cat’s neck. She whispered across her skin, “Did you imagine the silky-smooth fabric softer and lighter than any on this earth. Feel it brush along your shoulders.”_ _ _

___She kissed by Cat’s ear flicking her tongue out to graze it. “let it drape over your body and brush against your naked skin.” Kara bit down on her ear placing her palm on the flat of Cat’s stomach. “watch it shimmer as it grazes your hard nipples.” Kara whispered bringing her hand up to Cat’s breast and brushing her thumb over the hardened peak she found._ _ _

___Cat brought her hand up to Kara’s neck bringing their mouths together. Kara squeezed first her right than left breast. Alternating between the two with smooth long strokes down the plane of Cat’s body and back up to her neck. Their lips parted and joined. Cat bit down particularly hard drawing a long deep moan from Kara. Just when Kara was about to turn her around and fall between her legs. The timer went off._ _ _

___Cat pulled her mouth away panting heavily and leaning back into Kara. “I believe…” she breathed deeper trying to calm the racing heart Kara could feel and hear in her chest. “You promised me dinner.”_ _ _

___Reluctantly Kara released the older woman from her arms. She had become carried away. Kara had promised romance and instead she mauled the woman five feet from the front door. “Sorry…I didn’t…”_ _ _

___“Kara,” Cat said bringing a hand to rest on the younger woman’s arm. “Don’t be…I wanted it too.” Cat rubbed a soothing thumb into the tense muscle. “But I’m not going anywhere and the food smells delicious.”_ _ _

___“Okay.”_ _ _

___“Later”_ _ _

___“We don’t—”_ _ _

___Cat cut her off pulling Kara into a deep kiss. She forced her tongue in quickly and rough. Kara’s hands griped at Cat’s waist unable to control the searing heat that shot up her spine. They broke apart breathless. Their noses brushing against each other. “Have you ever known me do something I don’t want.”_ _ _

___“No.”_ _ _

___“Then realize that I want you just as much as you want me.” Cat emphasized pushing Kara up and against the counter. She slipped her hand under Kara’s shirt, brushing just below Kara’s breast. She cupped the mound into her palm, letting her fingers pinch at the pert nipple. “Understood.”_ _ _

___Kara nodded. Her eyes blown wide and her mouth open on a silent cry._ _ _

___“Good.” Cat stepped away after one more peck. Retreating into the living room and leaving Kara to recover dinner._ _ _

___They ended up on the couch. The black and white movie Casablanca played in the background. Each held a carton of Chinese food. After Kara was unable to salvage the burnt chicken parmesan, it was decided Chinese was an acceptable alternative. It was nice and perfect. Cat was lent back against Kara and Kara had one arm over her shoulder. The other was alternating between dipping her chopsticks into the cartoon on her lap and the one Cat held._ _ _

___It should be disconcerting how easily they fell into a quiet night together on the couch. Kara, who doesn’t do well with silence, at least not since her pod, was content to listen to the soft undertones of Humphry Bogart and Cat’s heart beat in time with her own. She was content._ _ _

___By the time the credits rolled Kara was sufficiently stuffed. Her body pliant and relaxed. Instantly she felt the loss when Cat stood up. Her heart dropped. Cat was getting ready to leave. But instead of leaving, Kara watched from the couch as Cat gathered their trash and brought it to the kitchen. Her eyes trailed over the bare feet, that peaked out from the pajama pants Kara had loaned Cat, to watch the move in. The sight of Cat in her clothes shouldn’t make her heart beat this erratically, especially not when the previous dress showed more skin than the shirt and pants. But Cat was in Kara’s clothes, and she couldn’t help the wave of possessiveness that thought brought._ _ _

___Instead of leaving, Cat walked back toward the couch. Her eyes zeroed in on Kara as she walked. She came to stop between Kara’s legs. The two just looked at each other their eyes searching. Kara stared up at her in wonder, this angle towering over her, “I love you.” She reached out taking Cat’s hand, as she sat forward. In her native tongue she added, _“In Rao’s light I will always love you. I am yours until my dying breath. And after as I take my last journey through the stars to join in Rao’s embrace.” _____ _

___Cat reached out with her other hand bringing it to rest under Kara’s chin. Kara went willingly when she gently nudged it upward. They met in a long drawn out kiss. Kara intoxicated by the soft lips of Cat. “I love you too.” Cat pulled back pulling Kara up with her, “take me to bed.”_ _ _

___They walked back to Kara’s bedroom. When they crossed the threshold, Kara couldn’t wait any longer. She turned Cat toward her bringing their lips together. Smooth, soft lips brushed over each other. Cat, as had become her signature, bit gently on Kara’s bottom lip tugging it into her mouth. Their tongues swirled together. The dance familiar and comforting._ _ _

___Kara’s hands roamed the expanse of Cat’s back. Each time her fingers dipped just below Cat’s waistband. Until on one stoke, as she licked deep into Cat’s mouth she continued south. Her hands firmly grasped the smooth cheeks and pulled Cat’s pelvis into her own._ _ _

___Cat moaned around Kara’s mouth, her hands grasping and pulling at Kara. “Off,” Cat panted, “I need this off.” She tugged at Kara’s shirt enough for Kara to break the kiss and pull the offending garment over her head. Instantly, Cat’s hands found purchase on the exposed skin. Kara’s breath hitched, when she turned her around and began to guide her back._ _ _

___When Kara’s knees met the bed, she collapsed back. Her hair spread around her already pulled out by Cat. Cat stepped between her legs and stared down at her. Kara was sprawled out panting. Her pants hung low on her hips, to where Cat could see the subtle v that formed. Kara’s skin felt on fire wherever Cat looked. Hastily she reached behind her and unclasped her bra tossing it off to the side somewhere to worry about later. Right now, she was focused on the beautiful woman before her. She reached out grabbing Cat’s hips and pulled her down on top of her._ _ _

___Cat skimmed her finger up and down Kara’s sides. She dipped her head down and over her neck, against her collarbone, and between her breast. Cat looked up into her eyes catching Kara’s as she brought her mouth down and sucked on Kara’s nipple. She alternated back and forth working Kara up until she was afraid she might float away._ _ _

___Just when Kara couldn’t take anymore, Cat pulled back and off Kara. Like a moth to a flame Kara lifted after her, only to be stopped by Cat’s hand. Kara watched mesmerized as the older woman stepped back and slowly lifted her shirt over her head. Kara’s breath left her completely at the sight of Cat Grant bare from the waist up. Cat smirked devilishly down at her. She dipped her finger in the waist band of her pants. Kara watched as she slowly, so slowly, pulled them down her legs and kicked them off._ _ _

___Kara couldn’t wait. She rushed forward burying her face in Cat’s stomach. She kissed her way around her navel, down to Cat’s waist and over to her hip. She followed the subtle swell past old thin white marks that showed Cat’s motherhood. Kara nudged against the inside of her thigh spreading Cat’s legs further. This close she could smell the heat off Cat. She saw the wetness pulling through red lace. Like a drowning woman, she finally brushed her lips over Cat’s center. Cat bucked into the touch, “Fu—Fuck, Kara.” Cat moaned out._ _ _

___Through the lace Kara sucked hard on Cat’s engorged clit. She could feel the pulse as her tongue brushed over the fabric. The added texture of the lace, making Cat wobble forward. Cat pushed at her shoulders, causing Kara to reluctantly part from her new favorite spot._ _ _

___“Off. All of it, off now.” Cat punctured the command by unceremoniously yanking her underwear off and crawling past Kara up onto the bed._ _ _

___Kara far past any semblance of patience ripped the rest of her clothes off ignoring the sound the fabric made when she pulled to hard. She paused just long enough to memorize the image of Cat Grant sprawled out naked on her bed. Her eyes black as night and her skin flushed a rosy pink. Maybe later Kara could paint it, for posterity’s sake. She would have to ask. Right now, though she brought her body down on Cat’s. Both women letting out a content sigh when their flesh met. Kara’s breath hitched, when Cat rolled up into her. Their hardened nipples brushed against each other. “Please Kara,” Cat moaned, “I can’t…I need you now.”_ _ _

___Kara couldn’t help but comply to the command. There would be time later to go slow and pleasure Cat in all the ways that she dreamed. But right now, she would give Cat what she wanted. She started on her hip. Kara trailed her hand up around Cat’s rib cage and over cupping her heavy breast in her hand._ _ _

___Cat arched up into the touch. Their lips panting into each other and brushing over each other. Kara trailed her lips to her neck and her hand down Cat’s stomach. Cat’s hands grasped around Kara’s neck and into her hair bringing their lips together hard. Kara swept gentled strokes from Cat’s stomach to her hips and down over her inner thigh. Each time she brushed closer and closer to her goal._ _ _

___Cat’s hands roamed Kara’s back. She reached down griping the firm mound of Kara’s butt. Kara jolted forward their pelvis’ grinding into each other. Both of them moaned. Their lips breaking apart and breathing into each other. Kara unable to tease any longer. Swiped her hand over Cat’s thigh. Her fingers brushed through soft curls and met the wet folds of Cat’s center._ _ _

___Cat dug her nails into Kara’s back her body arching into the touch. If Kara was anyone else, there would be marks streaked down her back for days. Kara rubbed one finger up and down through the wetness, coating it in Cat. She painted as if Cat was her life portrait. Her finger brushing down and circling Cat’s entrance only to run back up and over Cat’s throbbing clit. “Please.”_ _ _

___Kara, used to answering Cat’s needs, dipped her finger in on the next pass. She stroked slowly in and out. Cat fluttered around the intrusion. “Oh, Rao.” Kara moaned as the warmth of Cat enveloped her second finger. So, lost in her desire and the feel of Cat, Kara missed Cat’s own fingers trailing from her back, to her stomach, and down._ _ _

___Kara bucked up. Her pace stuttering at the feel of Cat’s finger circling her entrance. Both moaned loud bringing their mouths together in a sloppy wet kiss. “Don’t…Don’t stop, Kara. Oh god, Kara.” Cat moaned, as Kara picked up her pace._ _ _

___They both sped up their strokes. Cat added two fingers to her first. “So close,” Cat breathed, “please.”_ _ _

___Instinctively, Kara knew what Cat wanted. As with everything so far, they were aligned. They could read each other so well. Kara brushed her thumb over Cat’s clit. She pressed down and rubbed quick circles over the bundle of nerves. “Ka…Ka…K-a-r-a--.” Cat screamed. Her muscles clenched around Kara’s fingers pulling her deeper still. At the sound of her name, Kara followed after Cat, as Cat jerkily stroked against the inside of Kara’s wall._ _ _

___Later, when they both catch their breath and come down from their bliss. Cat will roll into Kara and tuck herself along her side. Kara will brush her lips over Cat’s forehead, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. After another round of loving making or two, Kara would be sated enough and high enough on endorphins to slip into and out of Kryptonian. Cat would remember her words from earlier and ask her what they mean. The meaning would be on the tip of Kara’s tongue. _I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. _Because that’s what it was, a Kryptonian proposal. But Kara would fall into unconsciousness, mumbling the words too low for Cat to hear.___ _ _

___When they wake up to the morning light. Kara would be the first. She would rest on her arm memorizing every shape and divot of Cat’s face. Cat would wake and say something scathing about watching her sleep. But then she would reach over and pull Kara down into a slow and languid kiss. Their lips would brush over each other as their hands wandered a new._ _ _

___The next time Cat would wake alone. She would pull on one of Kara’s shirts and nothing else. Kara would catch sight of her from the stove, where she was cooking eggs. She would watch her walk slowly toward her. See the way the shirt rose enough to expose precious glimpses of Cat’s thighs. Cat would walk up behind her, wrap her arms around her waist, and kiss her neck, “Breathe, Kara.”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the end everyone. We are pretty much through all the angst. Expect fluff and holiday themes. Consider it a sort of epilogue.


	5. Hand Shakes and Forever, Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a taste of jealousy and Cat learns about forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned into something completely different than the original all fluff I intended. Like any good epilogue I apparently wanted to go out with a bang. (Heed the mature rating).

The fifth time it happened. It was Cat that pointed it out to Kara. It was two weeks after their first night together. After that night, they spent the weekend together. It may have been moving fast, but on Sunday when Carter returned from his school trip, Kara was there next to Cat when he got off the bus. They all went back to the apartment for dinner, which Alex joined them for. Settlers of Catan was of course played. Later, when Alex left and Carter was asleep, the two women snuggled up together on the balcony and relaxed.

When Monday morning rolled around, Cat and Kara went into work together early and headed straight for human resources. They were met by Penny, Kara’s HR rep, and Michael, the HR manager. The conversation was interesting to say the least. Not because, Cat and Kara were there to declare their relationship. But because, they ended up having to convince the two human resource employees they hadn’t been dating for over a year.

Apparently, when Cat transferred Kara’s supervision to the HR department all those months ago, they believed that was them declaring their relationship. Without either of them realizing it Cat and Kara had already filled out the relationship forms. Signed, dated, they were all done and filed. They fell into their relationship much the same way, as if it was already established.

Their first day back in the real world as a couple and most people already thought they were dating for months. The office gossip didn’t rise when they exited the elevator together. Frankly, they looked briefly. Some gave the women a small smile, but most just went about their business. Because it was apparently natural for Cat and Kara to arrive to work together. The pattern didn’t stop there.

When Kara joined Cat for lunch she found the CEO already on her balcony a glass of M&M’s at her finger tips. At first Kara feared the worst. The board meeting had been a disaster, Kara was going to be fired or Cat was going to get pushed out. The reality was the board was happy. Marketing had already run the numbers for them months ago. The public would love to see Cat and Kara together. All those benefits and fundraisers the two attended together perpetuated a show of forbidden romance, etc. Marketing was salivating at the story, the board was happy with the publicity, and National City apparently shipped, Catara. Their relationship, three days in, was already months past old news.

So, two weeks later when Winn texted Kara that Clark and Lois were in Cat’s office, she didn’t rush the elevator afraid of what one of the two would spill. They knew a week ago. Hell, half the city apparently knew that Cat and Kara were madly in love with each other. And it wasn’t the fact her cousin and his wife were here and in town, that had Kara rushing as if a bomb was about to go off. No, Kara knew that. Cat and she were hosting them over for dinner later that night.

It was planned a week ago or rather forced, but Kara still expected it. When on one of Cat’s weekly calls with Lois, the intrepid reporter heard Kara talking with Carter in the background. First off, yes, weekly phone calls were apparently a thing. Something Kara was still mad at her cousin for not telling her, who would have guessed that the rivalry between the two was just a competitiveness between two very good friends.

Second, when Lois overheard Kara, there were some questions. Not because it was unusual for Kara to be with Cat now days, after all they were friends. No, what got the reporter’s ears twitching was the fact that it was 7 am on a Saturday. It did not sound like Kara just walked in the door to drop off some files, despite what Cat stuttered out. Not to mention Lois was well aware Kara no longer worked as her assistant.

After declaring these facts to an unusually flustered Cat Grant, Lois demanded to know what was going on. Kara, having listened in on most of the conversation once Cat lost the ability to make full sentences, grabbed the phone from her cornered girlfriend. “Lois, hi!” Kara said way too cheerful even for her. She thought about coming up with a convincing lie, but the truth was she didn’t want too, and she didn’t have too. Kara was going to tell Clark soon anyway, if she was going to get his help on a project for Cat. “So, Cat and I are dating. Tell Clarke for me, bye.” Kara rushed out before quickly hanging up.

“Seriously,” Cat groaned, “we’re dating, bye.” Cat stared at her girlfriend one part annoyed and the rest unable to hold back the adoration she felt for the younger woman, who was all hers.

“I panicked,” Kara muttered still looking wide eyed at her hands that held Cat’s phone, “I just…do you think we’re in trouble?”

“Oh, I am assuredly not.” Cat crossed her arms leaning back onto the couch. “I am not the one that just told their cousin in-law we were dating and then hung up, on Lois Lane. That my darling girlfriend was all you.”

“Should I—” Kara broke off accidentally flinging Cat’s phone across the room when it buzzed in her hand. With a quick glare from Cat and a promise to replace the device if broken, Kara reluctantly clicked accept just below the face of Lois Lane.

It was twenty minutes later, five rounds of apologies, and Kara promising to call Clark later before the two were able to get the woman off the phone. A feat only made possible, by Cat just telling Lois to come to town for the weekend and hear it all in person.

After hanging up the two women slumped back into the couch. Carter joined them shortly after finishing his breakfast. “So…Aunt Lois knows now?”

Kara buried her face further into Cat’s shoulder. Maybe if she blocked the past thirty minutes out hard enough it would disappear.

“I mean,” Carter tried to hold back a laugh, “maybe you two should refrain from answering phones for a while.”

“Carter.” Cat huffed shooting her son a look. Kara simply just pulled the boy down settling him comfortably between the two. Out of the two of them Kara was the one most likely to avoid embarrassing situations by hiding. Cat, on the other hand, took them head on, with her signature glare. Even if it needed to be directed at her own son occasionally.

“You have to admit, your track records with phone calls are rather bad lately.” Carter giggled and squirmed closer to his mother when Kara stuck a hand out tickling his side. “Come on,” he laughed nudging Kara back enough for her to settle her arms around both Grants, “Alex told me why Kara’s face was practically a tomato for a whole day after you told, Eliza.”

Kara whined nuzzling deeper into Cat’s shoulder. “Please, don’t remind me.”

Cat rolled her eyes at these two-goofy people she claimed as her own, “Honestly, Kara it wasn’t that bad.” Cat said casually brushing her hand through Kara’s lose hair. “I had a lovely conversation with your mother.”

“Good for you,” Kara muttered, “I had to talk with her about safe sex and how I should be careful with my powers when...” Kara trailed off remembering Carter was still in the room.

“Ew…” Carter exclaimed pulling himself from between the two women. “My precious ears.” Before rushing off down the hall to his room.

Kara heard his Xbox start up and knew Carter would be immersed for most of the morning. She mumbled into Cat’s neck, “Just for that when we have to give him the safe sex talk, I reserve the right to use the power point presentation Eliza made.”

Cat pulled Kara’s face up to her own giving her a long deep kiss. “What was that for.”

“For you just being you and loving my son.” Cat told her honestly. After all, when Cat accidentally picked up Kara’s phone early one morning, she inadvertently announced to Eliza that not only were they dating but they were practically living together. Eliza interrogated Kara and made sure she was being safe because she loved her daughter. From what Cat gathered it was a rather awkward conversation, as all those typically go, but parents have them because they care. Kara apparently, felt the same about Carter. How could Cat not fall deeper in love with this woman. So, she kissed her again.

It also reminded her to have a conversation with Lois when she visited next weekend. Because Cat was sure she overheard a few mumbled responses about pregnancy, when Kara had talked with Eliza. Something about a codex and genetic combinations. But other than that Cat relaxed into the feel of Kara’s lips as she caressed her face and pulled her down the couch with her.

* * *

None of that, telling HR, letting the board know, taking press photos, or informing their friends and family had Kara rushing off the elevator. It was all Cat Grant’s laugh. When Kara got Winn’s text, she unintentionally zeroed in on Cat’s heartbeat. She expected it to be slightly higher than normal, the excitement of seeing her friends and all that. But what Kara heard was different, then she heard the laugh. It was high and lilted like a young school girl. Before Kara realized it, she cracked her phone screen and was standing up out of her chair.

By time she made it to the office door, she may or may not have been breathing. Winn was trailed behind her waving nervously to James. Both trying to catch Kara’s attention, while simultaneously cover the fact that Kara’s feet were not exactly on the floor anymore and her eyes had a slight red tint around the edges.

None of it mattered though. Kara had eyes for only one image. Out on the balcony past her cousin and Lois, who were relaxed on the couch, Cat stood next to a man. Her arm rested casually on his and her eyes danced with laughter as she leaned slightly into him. Kara didn’t hear what they were saying. If she had she would have caught the man mention his husband and how Cat just had to come, see their new beach house. Instead all Kara saw was red.

Kara appeared in the doorway faster than either Winn or James could stop her. All four of the individuals on the balcony looked up at her, Clark instinctively moving in front of Lois at the feeling of his cousin’s power radiating out from her.

“Kara,” Cat questioned. She stepped cautiously toward her girlfriend, “everything okay?”

Kara reached out and pulled Cat the rest of the way toward her. When Cat was close enough she finally tore her eyes from the man behind her. Kara gripped Cat’s face and smashed their lips together. It was rough and hard, but Cat and Kara both moaned into the feeling of each other anyway.

This close to her Cat could feel the tremble that hummed over Kara’s skin. She felt the subtle vibration of her muscles as she flexed and unflexed them, trying to cage something beyond her. Instead of pulling away like any sane human would, Cat leaned further into the kiss. She brushed her hands into Kara’s hair gently massaging the base of her skull. Their lips parted enough for Kara to slip her tongue past the smooth flesh.

“Um…guys,” Lois coughed none to subtly. “As much as this is turning me on. I think you might break Winn if you don’t stop.”

Kara tried to pull Cat closer when she started to pull away. “Kara,” Cat breathed into her mouth. She gripped the superhero at the base of her neck, making the younger woman keen into the touch, “that’s enough.”

Cat pulled away and Kara let her go. She blinked slowly. The room returning to focus. Her skin settled some but not enough for Cat to miss the slight shake she still held. Kara leaned her forehead down onto Cat’s, “I’m…I don’t…sorry.” Kara settled on unsure what came over her or how to begin to explain the feeling coursing through her body.

“Right,” Lois broke the silence that fell over the group. “Kara,” she clapped, “meet Rodger. Cat’s longest and gayest friend. “

“What—” Rodger awkwardly shuffled forward. He seemed to sense the situation, shrugging off Lois’ weird introduction. He has been around Cat and Lois long enough to just go with it. “Hi, I’m Rodger. Cat’s happily married friend.” He added sticking out his hand and shooting Lois a quick look, to say that would have worked as well. Lois simply shrugged back.

Kara stared at the hand. Her mind slow to process what to do. “Enough already,” Cat sighed pinching the younger woman on the arm, “shake the man’s hand will you.”

Kara complied readily to the command. Her movements in action before her brain could fully process the request. When she gripped Rodger’s hand tighter than usual, it was the quiet, too quiet for human ears warning from Clark, that insured she didn’t shatter every bone in his tiny human hand. “Pleasure to meet you.” Kara grinned out.

When she released his hand, Cat took the opportunity to pull her back and guide her over to the opposite couch. “What is with you,” Cat whispered as she settled down next to Kara. The younger woman pulling her closer almost into her lap.

“I don’t know,” Kara managed to get out. Her voice shaky, as she tried to clear her head. Cat reached down placing her hand on Kara’s thigh and rubbed long smooth arcs into the fabric of her pants.

Rodger settled back into the single chair, while Lois pulled him back into a conversation about his trip. If he noticed the movement of Clark and Kara’s lips or the way Cat tilted her head slightly when Kara relayed whatever Clark said back to Cat, he didn’t say anything. Lois and Rodger finished talking about his trip to Africa. Cat occasionally adding experiences from her own time there after college. The two Kryptonians of the group stayed lost in their own conversation.

A short while later, Rodger stood up to leave. Lois followed pulling up Clark with her. Rodger didn’t try to hug Cat merely gave her a quick wave and a promise to invite her to the beach house…her, Carter, and Kara. Lois did tempt fate. She leaned down to wrap an arm around both Kara then Cat. It was only the instinctive feeling of family that let Kara control the feeling the action brought. Clark waited until Lois had shuffled Rodger back inside, “Think about what I said,” Clark stated looking at his cousin then Cat, who was curled up into the superhero, “and I…will see you tonight.”

It was a while before either of the women spoke. Both lost in their own thoughts. “Want to tell me what that was about,” Cat finally broached the subject.

Kara blushed deep all the way to her ears, “No.”

“Want me to guess?”

Kara mumbled too low for Cat to hear. “You know what I think?” Cat said turning in Kara’s arms, so they were face to face. “You were jealous.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Kara rushed out, “It’s probably just some allergic reaction to that Sprefer bug the DEO had me bring in.” Kara tried to stand up, “I should probably have Alex run some tests, right now.”

“That was four days ago.” Cat laughed throwing her leg over Kara’s thighs effortlessly forcing Kara to remain where she was. Kara reflexively gripped Cat’s hips. Cat leaned down her lips just brushing over Kara’s, “You were jealous.”

Kara leaned up trying to get their lips to touch, “No…I was…”

“You were jealous.” Cat said again staying just out of Kara’s reach. She quickly slipped her tongue out stroking it smoothly over Kara’s lips before pulling it back.

Kara moaned low in her throat, the feeling of white hot heat rising to the surface again. The need to claim and mark Cat as hers rising with it. “Fine, I was jealous.”

Kara bucked when Cat’s hand slipped down and over her left breast, pinching at the already taunt nipple. “Good girl.”

Kara tried to tilt her head up once again. Cat stopped her pulling with her right hand that was still gripped through Kara’s hair. “Not yet.” Cat ignored the low whine that emerged from the writhing woman beneath her. She took a moment to look back through her office and note their position. They were encased in the corner of the balcony. The couch hidden from view, by brick walls, unless someone was to be directly by her desk. Which no one should be, given Clark shut her door on his way out.

Emboldened by the abject want Kara was showing. The way her pupils eclipsed the blue of her eyes. Cat leaned back. She unbuttoned her blouse swatting away Kara’s attempts to help. Leaving her jacket on to help give her some modesty, Cat expertly pulled off her bra. “Alright,” Cat said. Kara instantly leaned forward and attached her lips to the newly exposed breast. She pulled back at Cat’s slight pull on her hair. Kara looked up panting the need within her uncontrollable. “Only what I tell you,” Cat said tugging slightly on Kara.

“Okay,” Kara breathed, “just please…”

Cat brushed Kara’s hair back from her face and gave a quick nod, before directing the blonde back to her other breast. Kara slipped her tongue around the nipple her hand coming up to cup the left breast. She squeezed gently. Her lips wrapped around Cat’s right nipple letting her teeth graze the sensitive flesh. Cat hissed pulling at Kara’s hair.

Kara pulled back her gaze taking in the hooded eyes Cat had trained on her. Cat tilted her head further bringing hers down to meet Kara in a heated kiss. Kara opened her mouth readily. Their tongues reaching out to each other and slipping over and alongside each other. Cat’s hand wandered from Kara’s hair down her side and back up. Her strokes just brushing along the side of Kara’s breast. “Please,” Kara breathed out, when Cat pulled gently at her lip. “Touch me. Please.”

Cat acquiesced bringing her hand firmly around the tight flesh and kneading the mound in her hand. “Yes, oh Rao, more…I need—”

“What do you need?” Cat lowered her voice using her teeth to tug at Kara’s ear. “Tell me.”

“Let me taste you.” Kara moaned her mouth sucking on the spot just below Cat’s neck. “I can smell you. Your so wet I can feel it. Please let me taste you.”

Cat threw her head back grinding down on her lap, as Kara left a red spot on Cat’s neck. She slowed her breathing down as best she could, kissing a trail down Kara’s face to her ear. “Okay.”

Before the words were even fully out of Cat’s mouth Kara had rotated their positions. Cat was now on the couch her legs spread open with Kara kneeling before them. Kara leaned back on her heels and let her eyes roam down the scope of the woman before her. Cat’s hair was wind swept. Her eyes were dark, and her mouth was parted open on an exhale. Tracing her eyes further down, Kara took in the mark just below Cat’s clavicle. Her heart pounded sharply screaming out mine.

Kara’s hands, unable to stop at the sight of Cat’s breast peeking out between the gap of her open shirt and jacket, reached up and trailed lazily down and around the pimpling flesh. Cat arched uncontrollably as Kara traced down her stomach and edged around the line of her skirt.

“For fucks sake, Kara.” Cat growled out. She wiggled under the superhero, reaching to the side and unzipping her skirt. Cat shimmied the material down her legs. Kara obediently helped slip the offending garment over her high heels. Cat sighed as the cool wind hit her heated flesh. Her hand instinctively rose to alleviate some of the pressure.

Kara watched mesmerized as Cat slipped her fingers under the waist band of her underwear. Cat moaned and rubbed her fingers over slick folds. Kara leaned forward slipping her own hands under the fabric. She pulled slowly. Cat stopped at the movement and so did Kara. Kara caught Cat’s eyes and the two considered the burning want between them. Finally, Cat caved and began to move her hand again. Somehow the tables had turned, and Kara was the one giving commands. Once Cat started her ministrations up again, Kara finished removing the lace material.

Kara slipped the garment off Cat’s leg and tucked it into her pants pocket. Cat now bare before her. Kara took the time to look. She saw the glistening pink lips of cat labia. Cat’s fingers rubbed fast circles on her extended clit. Gently opening Cat wider, Kara leaned forward. She placed her hand over Cat’s and laced their fingers together. Together they stroked slowly through Cat’s folds. They circled Cat’s opening dipping both their fingers in slightly only to remove them completely. Cat looked down sharply, while Kara smiled up.

“I wanted to taste you.” Kara reminded the trembling woman. She leaned forward placing a quick kiss to Cat’s inner thighs before placing her lips right over Cat’s clit and sucking hard. Cat bucked uncontrollably. She grabbed the pillow next to her with her free hand and brought it to her mouth. The muffled oh fuck was music to Kara’s ears.

Kara sucked languidly for a while. Her tongue circling the engorged bundle. Just when Cat saw the edges of stars, Kara slowed down. She released the pulsing bundle and dragged her tongue down through the wet folds. “Delicious.” Kara mumbled against the heated flesh. “I could taste you forever.” She whispered leaning up enough to meet Cat’s lips.

Cat lazily slipped her mouth over Kara’s her mind way past any semblance of control. All she could process was feeling. The feeling of the cool breeze across her naked flesh. The way the couch felt beneath her body soft and rough all at once, against her over sensitive skin. The way Kara’s fingers were entwined with hers. Kara’s heated breath as she traced her mouth back down to Cat’s pulsing core. Kara had undone her, and she hadn’t even released yet. “Please, Kara.” Cat begged. Cat Grant, the Queen of all Media begged.

Kara wrapped her lips once more around the puckered nub. She flicked her tongue out repeatedly brushing over the tight bundle. Kara left her hand entwined with Cat’s as she brought her other up to fondle Cat’s exposed breast. She pinched the nipple hard between her fingers. At the same time, she sucked deep on Cat’s clit, pulling the bundle lightly to her teeth.

Cat screamed. Her face smothered by the couch pillow. “Fuck…Kara…Kar…Fu—ck.” Kara released the nub stroking it slowly, as Cat came down from her high. She tenderly rubbed Cat’s thighs that were quivering with gentle contractions. When Cat was done fluttering, Kara lifted her skirt back around her waist. She easily lifted the slight woman into her arms. Kara resettled on the couch with Cat cradled in her lap. She buttoned up most of Cat’s shirt, before sliding her hand under the bottom to rest on Cat’s bare stomach. Slowly, Cat’s eyes fluttered opened.

“That was,” Cat leaned over gliding her lips over Kara’s. her breath still coming out in a slight pant, “just fuck.”

Kara couldn’t help the smile that rose on her face. Nor did she stop the way she pulled Cat tighter into her body, as if saying, mine. “Good.”

“Beyond good.” Cat whispered. “Maybe too good,” Cat mused trying to lift her hand to brush at Kara’s hair.

Kara laughed, “Relax I’ve got you.” The superhero leaned down kissing the woman on the forehead.

Cat leaned into the touch, letting her head rest against Kara’s chest. “Maybe, just a little.” Cat breathed, closing her eyes.

Kara smiled at the woman. “I’ll be here when you wake.” She whispered.

Cat briefly stirred. If Kara did not have super hearing, she would have missed the quiet, “so jealous”, that slipped from Cat’s lips. As it was she did, Kara couldn’t stop the way her body reacted to the, “mine,” that followed.

Later, Kara would talk with Clark and realize that it was more than jealousy that ran through Kara’s mind. Cat was her bond mate. Without either knowing it they had bonded. Well Kara had. She will think back on it and remember her words spoken to Cat on their first night. She will recall that Cat without knowing the meaning answered in kind. To any Kryptonian Cat and Kara were married.

At dinner that night, Clark would give Kara the item she asked for just a week ago. It was a Kryptonian wedding band, a bracelet worn by each of the bonded. Kara would tuck it away with her growing number of items accumulating in Cat’s bedroom.

Next week when, Cat went away on a business trip. Kara would watch Carter for the few days. They would relax and have dinner with Alex. Kara would sneak him into the DEO to play on the flight simulator. After Jon kicked them out, Kara would take him to get ice cream and then to one of her favorite spots that over looked the harbor. There she would tell him that she loved him, that she loved his mom, and that she wanted them to be a family. He would tell her they already were. Together they would talk about how Kara could ask his mom, when she should do it and how. They would have it all planned.

When Cat returned, she would find the two in a pillow fort in the living room. The television would be on and the credits for Harry Potter would be playing. Cat would gently wake her girlfriend. Kara would look up and kiss her, before gathering Carter and floating him to his room. Cat would follow and give her son a kiss on the forehead before retreating with Kara to her room.

Cat, unable to stop touching the younger woman, would slowly remove her clothes and then her own. They would both collapse back on the bed hours later exhausted and spent, but never happier. Kara despite all the plans would tell Cat again, _“In Rao’s light I will always love you. I am yours until my dying breath. And after as I take my last journey through the stars to join in Rao’s embrace.” _Only this time when Cat asked she would tell her the meaning.__

____

____

Kara would step out of bed naked and search through one of her drawers. Because somehow like most of their relationship, their actions spoke louder than their words. They were already living together, despite neither of them saying. Kara would find what she was looking for and trot back to bed. Cat would pull her down unable to resist kissing her after that glorious sight. Kara would laugh and kiss her back. But eventually they would pull apart.

The kryptonian would shyly show Cat the bracelets, a replica of the ones she remembered her parents wearing. She would explain what they mean and why she had Clark craft them. When she was finished, Cat would kiss her and tell her yes. Kara reverently would place the bracelet on Cat’s wrist allowing her to do the same.

A few weeks later they would have a small kryptonian ceremony, with all their close friends. Months later, Kara, would bring the Grants home for Christmas. Cat would get down on one knee, on the beach outside Kara’s childhood home in Midvale. She would ask Kara to marry her and place a yellow diamond on Kara’s finger. This ceremony would be larger and more eventful, but still just as happy. In all the ways that matter Cat and Kara were married and now the world would know too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys. I have enjoyed immensely turning this one shot into a story. I hope you have too. I wouldn't have done it without all the encouragement and wonderful comments you guys left. So, thank you!
> 
> For my first attempt at fan fiction, I had a blast. Happy reading and happy holidays!
> 
> -EB


End file.
